Half Sisters
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: Inuyasha has some siblings he didn't tell the gang about. Learn what happens when these mixed up mutts of demons pay our fav demons a visit and enjoy the choas they cause with laughter. Not only humor as pups are born and mates are made. Kouga&OC Sessy
1. Chapter 1

"Ne, Onee-chan," a little girl said from a small stream. She had white hair with black tips, two white fox ears with black tips stuck out of her head and twitched lightly in the wind. She also had to white fox feet and a long fluffy white fox tail with black on the tip, which stuck out the white and red kimono that she wore.

"What is it Imtoo-san?" asked a girl a little bit older than the other that she was standing near. She had long black waist length hair that was tipped white, she also had fox ears that were black but tipped white, she wore a black and white kimono and had a black fox tail tipped white but her fangs and claws were that of a wolf and to some you would swear she was a full demon if it weren't for the tail and ears, while her eyes were an unusual shade of dark cobalt bluish-violet.

"Do you smell that?" she asked turning to face her older sister, bright blue eyes shined at her. "It smells like Otooto-chan."

The older girl smiled "It does, doesn't it." she said as she looked around.

The younger one jumped out of the stream and shook like a dog. "Can we go find him," she asked with pleading eyes.

The oldest one smiled as she stepped out of the stream also since she was only letting her feet soak. "Of course." she said.

The younger one smiled in joy as her tail wagged happily.

"In fact why don't you surprise him by tackling him or something." the oldest suggested as she placed a hand on the top of her younger sisters head.

She smiled and hugged her older sister.

The oldest one smiled as she hugged the young girl back. "Well come on lets go." she said.

Inuyasha and the gang travel down a path, look for sighs of Naraku.

Inuyasha was so busy looking for Naraku's scent that he failed to notice he was being approaching two familiar scents rather quickly.

"Otooto-chan," a voice yelled behind them before Inuyasha was tackled to the ground.

"Who the hell?!?!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to see who was on his back.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to your surroundings." the black and white haired girl said as she walked past everyone and went to Inuyasha's side to where he could see her.

"Karena... that must mean... KIT GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" he said as Kit pulled his hair.

The black and white haired girl now known as Karena started to laugh. "Kit, get off of him, I think you tortured him enough." she said.

Kit got off and jumped on to Karena purring.

Karena smiled as Inuyasha got up. "That's what you get for not noticing us." she said smirking at him as she rested her hand on Kit's head once again.

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha. "My, my, where on this earth did you meet such beautiful young ladies?"

Karena just smirked at Miroku. "We are his older sisters." she said.

"But you're fox demons," Sango said confused.

Karena laughed again. "Correction Kit here is part kitsune and part inu demon, me on the other hand, I am part kitsune and wolf demon." she said. "Kit and Inuyasha have the same father while I and Kit have the same mother." Karena added smiling again.

They all stared at Inuyasha. "Any more siblings we should know about?" Kagome asked.

Karena laughed at her younger brother's look.

Kit sat down in the middle on them all and scratched behind her ear with her hind foot.

"Yeah she is definitely Inuyasha's sister." Shippo said.

Kit's ears drooped as her stomach growled. "Onee-chan, I'm hungry."

Karena looked down at her sister. "Alright Imtoo-san." she said as she looked at the others "Care to join us for lunch?"

Kit nibbled on Inuyasha's hand.

"Alright Onee-chan alright we will join you two for lunch." Inuyasha said as he picked Kit up placing her on his shoulder as they all walked down by a bank that was near a river as Inuyasha caught fish for every one.

Kit hid behind Karena, not wanting anything to do with the fish.

Karena looked at her younger sister. "What is wrong?" Karena asked confused.

"I hate fish, remember." Kit said while pretending to gag.

Karena laughed. "That's right." she said as she thought for a moment. "Yashy I want to watch over Kit and get her the food she usually eats." Karena said as she looked at her younger brother.

"Karena Onee-chan what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I just need to go somewhere really quick." Karena said as she placed her hand on top of Inuyasha's head.

Kit wrinkled her nose at the fish and ran up a tree.

Karena laughed again. "Yashy, get her what she usually eats and watch over her am I clear?" she asked sternly.

"Yes Karena Onee-chan." he said.

"Thank you." Karena said as she kissed his forehead then waved goodbye to Kit before leaving.

"Puppy, I'm hungry," Kit whined.

Karena had gotten pretty far but she wasn't far enough that she didn't hear Kit's nickname for their brother Karena sighed as she came to a felid full of flowers with trees on the edge so she smiled and went to the closest tree before jumping up and leaning against it while her legs were crossed on the branch.

Inuyasha tried to appeal food to Kit but it wasn't going to well. She refused to eat anything and when they would give up she could just complain she was hungry again.

Karena had closed her eyes as she listened to the wind blow by then she heard light humming so she opened her eyes and looked to see a small human girl picking flowers.

Kagome had made Inuyasha ramen, but Kit took it and ate it.

Karena didn't think much of the little girl that was until the little child screamed when Karena had closed her eyes again, when Karena looked the little girl was running from a demon. 'Curse me for having a soft spot for little ones.' she thought as she jumped down landing softly in between the girl and the demon

Inuyasha was staring at the now empty bowl and then turned to glare at Kit. She burped in respond.

"What does a weasel demon want with a child as pure as her?" Karena asked glaring but smirking.

"Just to kill her and watch her blood stain these flowers." it said as it approached Karena who smirked as she pulled out a black smooth whip from behind her.

"Sorry not today." Karena said cracking the whip at the ground as it turned in to a sharp jagged one.

Kit ran to go find Karena.

The demon charged at Karena who just jumped and brought the whip down also. "Darkness slash." she said as she did, the demon now laying dead on the ground which made Karena sigh. "Such a pretty place but now its ruined." she said as she fixed the whip that went smooth again and put it back as she turned to the girl.

Kit ran into the clearing with a pissed Inuyasha behind her.

Karena had the little girl in her arms, as the little girl cried scared as she held onto Karena. "Shhh little one your safe now I promise." she said softly and in a motherly way when she saw her brother and sister running towards her so she pressed the girls head against her shoulder her hand covering the child's other ear. "Halt right now!" Karena barked at her two siblings with a glare.

Kit ran behind her and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Karena shot a glare at her two younger siblings but the returned to calming down the little girl.

"Hey, Kit, wow does it look like Karena is a mother to that girl?" Inuyasha whispered to his older sister that was behind him.

Kit looked at him confused. "What do you mean she always treats me like that?" she said as she cocked her head to the side and her ears pricked up.

Inuyasha thought for a minute as his ears started to prick. "I guess your right cause she does treat both of us like that, but why a human girl?" he asked after a moment.

Kit sniffed the air and smiled widely as her tail wagged. "Sesshy," she said happily and jumped up and down.

Karena had just caught the giggling girl that she had thrown up in the air when she heard what Kit said.

Kit ran and jumped on to the bother man that just walked into the clearing. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and rubbed her face against his purring.

Karena had walked up to him. "Kit, you know Sesshomaru hates that." she said stopping just before him. "Is this little girl yours?" she then asked when Kit got down.

Kit clung to Sesshomaru's leg still purring.

Sesshomaru had an emotionless face as he nodded as Karena set the little girl down. "Rin, what have I told you about running off like that?" he asked when the little girl stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry but Okaa-san had protected me and she even played with me." the girl named Rin said smiling. When Karena heard Rin call her Okaa-san she turned red.

Kit tackled her older brother to the ground and now laid purring on his chest, her tail swishing slowly.

Sesshomaru sighed but gave a rare smile as he placed his hand on top of Kit's head right between her ears. "Hello, Kit, I've missed you too." he said.

'Thank you Kit.' Karena thought as she calmed down as Rin tugged on her kimono.

"Can you play with me again?" she asked as Karena smiled and nodded.

Kit smiled at the little girl before yawning and taking a nap, still laying on top of her older bother.

Karena had looked at the two before picking Rin up and throwing her in the air again. Inuyasha just sat down and watched with a smile before laying down and taking a nap also, Sesshomaru sighed but then watched Karena as she played with Rin since Karena had put Rin down, Rin started to chase her all the while both girls were giggling.

The rest of the group walked in to the clearing and were shock with what they saw.

Karena who wasn't paying attention was tackled by Rin. "Ha, ha I win." Rin said from her place on Karena's stomach.

"Oh yeah." she said as she sat up and started to tickle Rin while laughing.

"Ok, ok I give, I give." Rin said through her laughter as Karena stopped still smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day when those two didn't fight or Sesshomaru showing... emotion." Kagome said in disbelief as the others nodded.

That caught Karena's attention as she looked at the others still smiling. "That's because they know better than to fight in front of me." she said as she looked at the sleeping Inuyasha and then to Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

"Yes, but I've never seen Sesshomaru allow anybody that close." Sango said look at him as Kit curled up next to him.

"Kit is my younger sister who has a bad habit of acting like a child and ever since she saw me for the fist time she does this so I have gotten used to this." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from Karena and now looked at Kit.

Kit kicked him in the nuts. "I do not at like I child, I'm over two hundred years old." she said glaring at her brother.

Sesshomaru did look hurt. "But, Kit, Sesshy is older than you by a good six hundred." Karena said feeling bad for him but also thankful that Rin was asleep with her head in Karena's lap.

Kit sniffed the air. "Rena when you killed that demon you made sure there wasn't any others... right?"

Karena paled but only by a bit. "When I killed that demon he was the only one I sensed." she said as she picked Rin up who remained asleep.

Kit sniffed around and when she got the edge of the clearing three weasel demons appeared in front of her.

"Kit back away!" Karena shouted as Inuyasha woke up, standing up also and so did Sesshomaru.

Kit rolled her eyes and held her hand out to the side. Flames appeared and formed the shape of a sword a bit smaller than Inuyasha's. The flames went away and a real sword stood in its place. She smiled evilly at the demons before her.

"Kit, you better be careful using that, we don't need another accident like the last time!" Karena shouted again as she shook her head at her younger sister.

She sliced through all three demons in one swing. The blood splattered everywhere as the dead bodies fell to the ground with a thud.

Karena sighed in relief. "Thank you." she said as she looked down at the girl who was amazingly still asleep in her arms.

The sword turned back into flames and went into Kit's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Karena now stood beside Sesshomaru but then groaned. "Kit, is it just me or do we seem to attract a lot of guest?" she asked as Kit and Inuyasha came to her.

Kit stretched "I don't care they are all weak,"

"What if it's wolfy boy?" Karena said while giving a small yawn.

Kit gave her a funny look. "Who the hell is that?" she said harshly.

Karena blinked a few times the realization dawned on her. "That's right you have no clue who wolfy boy is." she said. "His real name is Kouga of the brown wolf demon tribe." Karena added as she shifted the little girl slightly so she could hold her better.

Kit turned around. "Whatever I don't really give a damn."

Karena just shrugged as she sat down placing the little girl down to where Rin had her head resting on Karena's lap. "Lets stay here for the night." she suggested as she yawned slightly again.

Kit nodded as the sun set. The black in her hair disappeared as it grew down to her waist, her blue eyes turn golden, her ears turned into a regular demons, her feet turned into normal ones, and her tail disappeared.

Everyone looked shocked except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who just sat down close to Karena along with Kit who wasn't paying attention to them, but soon every one joined them and acted as if nothing happened.

Kit circled a spot like a dog before laying down.

Karena sat there quietly as the others spoke with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat by her and watched also, but then the wind started to blow hard and all the ones with long hair put a hand up to keep their hair from blowing in their faces.

Kit growled annoyed by the wind and move so Sesshomaru's body was blocking the wind.

The wind soon stopped as a new person appeared in front of Kagome both her hands in his but before he could open his mouth Karena spoke. "What the hell are you doing here wolfy boy?" she growled purely annoyed.

Kit looked up and growled and the new comer.

"Huh, Karena, what are you doing here?" he asked as he moved away from Kagome and moved to where he was close to Karena especially her face which caused her to growl.

"I just asked you that." she said as Sesshomaru glared at Kouga who sat down in front of Karena and thought for a minute.

Kit kicked him for making that wind while she was trying to go to sleep.

"Hey watch it." Kouga growled as he glared at Kit who glared back just as hard, Karena cleared her throat which brought Kouga's attention back to her. "I just came to see my Kagome." he said.

"For the last time you flea bitten wolf she is not your Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he reached for his sword.

"Can you guys shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep!" Kit commanded which shut everyone up quick. Kit laid back down. "The next person to wake me up won't be able to move for a month." she threatened as she glared at all of them.

Sesshomaru and Karena didn't have to worry since they were always unnaturally quite the others looked scared and went to sleep them selves. Kouga left so the only ones awake was the two oldest ones.

The next morning Kit had changed back into a dog/fox cross breed and was running around on all fours like a kitten on cat nip.

Kagome woke up and so did Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha, Karena had fallen asleep a little bit before Kit had woken up, but Sesshomaru was still awake and that's when Kouga came back.

Kit tackled him and straddled his hips, her tail quickly wagging behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down at Karena who was sleeping against his shoulder that didn't have the spiked armor on it, Kouga was going off.

"Get off of me would ya," he said annoyed. Inuyasha was laughing and Kagome was making stuff to eat for everyone.

Kouga looked up at Kit with a blush and a scared expression.

"Ha looks like flea bag over there can't handle Kit." Inuyasha declared loudly.

"If you or Kouga wake Karena up you will regret it." Sesshomaru growled as Kit looked down at Kouga confused.

Kit put her hands on Kouga's chest and leaned down looking at him with bright blue eyes, their faces mere inches apart.

The blush on Kouga's face grew as he looked at her wide eyed.

She licked his nose and smiled.

Kouga was struck speechless as he continued to stare at Kit wide eyed as Inuyasha and the others laughed and Karena ended up waking up with a yawn but she still had her head against Sesshomaru.

The smile slid off Kit's face and her ears dropped as she got off him and went over to Karena before curling up in her lap.

Karena looked down at Kit and smiled sadly as she stroked Kit's head, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked pissed and Kouga sat up and still looked confused.

Kit's ears were flat against her head as she buried her head deeper into Karena's lap.

Karena continued to stroke Kit's head and Sesshomaru did also.

"You know if someone was to just walk by they would swear Karena and Sesshomaru were together and Kit was their child." Miroku said as Kouga went and sat by Karena looking down at Kit confused.

"Karena can I talk to you in privet please?" he asked after a moment.

Kit kicked him in the stomach and whined into her older sister's lap.

Karena realized why Kit was acting like this. "Kit, I want you to stay right here with Sesshy, while I go explain something to wolfy boy." she said sternly.

Kit clung to Karena's pants and wouldn't let go.

Karena sighed. "Kit I am being serious, I want you to stay here with Sesshomaru while I go speak with Kouga." Karena stated firmly.

"Kit, please do what Karena has asked of you, in fact I think Kagome has made ramen." Sesshomaru said as he tried to help Karena before he or Inuyasha killed Kouga.

"What's ramen," Kit asked confused.

"It's that stuff you stole from me yesterday." Inuyasha said a little bit ticked.

Kit's ears pricked up, but then dropped. She clung tightly to Karena's leg.

Karena sighed once more as she picked Kit up and stood up as she hugged Kit close. "Please Imtoo-san let me go explain how Kouga hurt you since he clearly has no clue." Karena said softly.

Kit looked down and let go of her.

Karena set her down and hugged her close once more. "Stay here by Sesshy and Inu ok I will be right back I promise." she said as she let go of Kit then went and grabbed Kouga by his ponytail and yanked him up then made him follow her.

Kit curled up where Karena put her, her ears against her head again.

When Karena was far enough away she stopped and put Kouga in front of her then let go of his hair. "Shit Karena that hurt." he said rubbing his head which Karena just rolled her eyes at. "What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Karena said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest but her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Then tell me what is going on." he said pissed.

"Beside the fact you had just rejected my little sister." Karena said equally pissed.

"What do you mean, she just jumped me?"

Karena rolled her eyes. "She jumped you and straddled your waist then she got close to your face, then she licked your nose am I correct?" Karena asked.

He nodded still confused.

"Kit is half kitsune and that is how kitsunes show their affection towards someone that they like if not love." Karena stated with a neutral look.

Kouga looked at her shocked. "B-but we just met and I love Kagome."

Again Karena rolled her eyes. "Kit has something about her that tells her what a person is like when she first meets them, hell you would be surprised how many times she has saved my ass." she said as she turned and took a step. "Oh and Kouga you only think you love Kagome. I suggest that you look at this situation wisely cause what you call love is only lust." she said when she looked at him over her shoulder then went back to walking towards the others.

Kit still laid in the same position.

Karena went and picked Kit up throwing her in the air to try and cheer her up as she caught her again and smiled down at her. "See I told you I would be right back." she said as she sat by Sesshomaru once more.

Kit got away and ran into the woods. Karena sighed as she got up to go get her little sister. Kit used one of her powers to make her invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Karena entered where Kit's scent stopped. "Imtoo-san?" she asked "Are you here?" she asked. She didn't get an answer. Karena sighed as she left the area but after a little bit Kouga came.

Kit looked down from the tree she was in.

"Kit, come out here." he all but demanded.

She through a rock at his head.

He dodged and growled at the area the rock came form. "Kit, come down here now so I can talk to you." he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at him.

That's when Kouga disappeared

She looked around for him.

She felt someone tackle her from the tree but she never hit the ground. "You know that invisible thing is good but it doesn't hide your scent from a full wolf demon." she heard Kouga say.

She squirmed in his hold. "Let's me go," she said scratching at his arms.

"Not until you talk with me." he stated firmly as his grip tightened a bit on her to hold her still.

She bit his arm.

He tensed but would not let her go as he clenched his teeth together as to not yell out in pain.

She dug her claws into his arm and growled.

Kit didn't even know what happened, because in the blink of in eye Kouga had her pinned to the ground under him as he growled at her in warning.

She growled back and continued to squirm.

Kouga wouldn't have any of that as he pressed his body against hers to keep her still the forced his lips onto hers.

Her eyes widened in shock.

He didn't force his tongue into her mouth he just kept his lips against hers firmly, his eyes shut.

She growled and tried push him off.

He grabbed her wrist pinning them beside her head as he kissed her a little rougher.

She tried to knee him as she growled louder.

Since Kouga's body was pressed against Kit's she really wasn't getting any where and when Kit growled at him he growled in warning once more. She growled back.

He then nipped her lip a little bit hard since she decided to challenge him.

She winced but kept growling.

Kouga brought both her hands up above her hand and then held both her wrist in his left hand while his right hand came down as he left her lips and went down to her ear. "I suggest you submit." he growled in warning as his right hand came up to her throat.

She growled again. "Get off of me."

"The minute you accept defeat then I will." he growled back as he stared into her eyes his hand resting loosely on her throat.

"I will not submit to someone like you." she said glaring at him.

"Well then it looks like I'm not leaving any time cause wolves wont stop unless the one that challenged them gives up." he said with a glare to match Kit's.

She growled and squirmed under him. Needless to say that created some unneeded friction, as she continued to squirm under him.

"Kit, if you want to stay a virgin you will stop squirming." Kouga said his voice a little shaky.

She growled at him and continued.

Kouga let out a mix between a groan and a moan. "Kit, I'm being serious now stop doing that." he said as he tried to control himself.

She clawed at his hand and continued to squirm.

Kouga forced his lips against hers once more as his right hand trailed down her side. She growled more fiercely.

He stopped as he looked into her eyes once more, but was panting slightly. "Kit, I don't want to force my self on you, but if you keep acting like this my instincts will take over and I wont be able to stop myself. I just want to talk to you, but you keep challenging me so it's becoming very hard." he said firmly as he tried to control himself once more.

She growled and tried to get away.

"Kit, please just stay still and hear me out." he said as he got off of her only by a tiny bit, but held her wrist in both of his hands once more.

She kneed him in the stomach. He winched slightly but stayed where he was.

"Get off of me," she growled once again.

"If you will settle down and talk to me I will." he said firmly.

"I'll do what ever the hell I want," she said still growling.

"Then I am not letting go of you." he stated.

She leaned up and bit his ear.

Kouga bit his lip till it bleed and the blood fell against Kit's neck.

She gave his ear a tug.

Kouga bit his lip a little harder as his blood continued to run down Kit's neck, his entire body tensed.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Again, if you settle down and talk to me I will." he said as he quit biting his lip, that's when the scent of blood reached Kit's nose.

She left go of his ear. "Fine,"

"Your not going to run when I get off of you right?" he asked as he took both her wrist in his left hand as his right came up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

She shook her head.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that." he said as he got off of her body and sat beside her sitting her up also as he let go of her wrist.

She dashed into the woods.

She elbowed him and run again, this time losing him.

"Shit." he growled as he went and looked for her since they were heading away from the others.

Kit didn't stop running, turning every now and then. She scurried up a tree, once she got to the top she jumped from tree to tree. She laid down on a branch, out of breath.

After about 15 minutes Kouga finally caught her and grabbed both of her wrists. "Why wont you just talk to me?" he asked.

She pulled away and ran again.

Kouga chased her once more and tackled her to the ground again but, he quickly pulled her against him and turned to where he landed on his feet and set her down but held her shoulders firmly. "Kit, I just want to talk to you about earlier that's all." he said.

There was a pop and Kit disappeared.

Kouga growled in annoyance as he looked for Kit again.

She reappeared out of sight of Kouga and ran. She was too tried and didn't sense the bear demon until it had her pinned underneath him, his teeth in her neck.

Kouga smelt blood and ran towards it and saw what was happening. "Get the hell off of her." he said as he kicked the demon in its side causing it to let go of Kit and growl at Kouga.

"Why would another full demon disturb me from killing and eating this crossbreed?" it asked.

Kit tried to get up, but was too weak.

"Because I'm not going to let you kill someone close to me." Kouga growled as he got into a fighting stance.

Two more bear demons come out of the forest.

"Wait, aren't you Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe?" one of them asked as they all stood in front of him.

"What's it to ya?" he asked.

Kit started to crawl away.

The one closest to her placed his foot on her. "You aint going any whe-" the bear demon didn't even get a chance to finish before Kouga kicked him in the jaw and got him away from Kit, as he bent down and picked her up bridal style and then looked at the others.

Kit squirmed in his arms.

"Kit, would you just stop moving and let me protect you." Kouga said as he glared at the demons.

"I don't need help," she said as she got out of his arms and fell to the floor.

"Yeah and Miroku isn't a leach." Kouga said as he picked her up once more but kept his eyes on the demons as one came after them, Kouga just jumped into a tree still glaring at the demons.

She bit his arm.

"Kit, can we do this another time since there is three bear demons after you." Kouga said as he winced.

She got out of his grip and fell out of the tree, before running off.

Kouga jumped down in front of the demons as they tried to go after Kit as he fought two of them the third managed to get away.

It knocked her down and bit her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

Kouga had just killed the two his was dealing with when he heard Kit cry out and then ran to her.

Kit tried to pull they demon off but was too weak.

Kouga got there as the demon raised its head so he kicked it in the head and sent it flying into a tree as he stood in front of Kit to protect her.

She passed out from blood loss.

Kouga finished with the demon quickly as he then turned and picked Kit up bridal style again and ran off to where he knew he could get something to help her.

Kit winced in pain from being moved.

"Sorry Kit but I have to help you." Kouga said as he stopped at an old shack that was far away from a village.

When he got there his arms where already soaked with Kit's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

An old woman came out glaring

An old woman came out glaring. "You better no..." she stopped as she saw Kit and the worried look on Kouga's face.

"I know your the mother of a demon that knows how to help wounds aren't you?" he asked worry clear in his voice.

Kit started coughing up blood.

The old woman nodded as she hurried Kouga in and had him sit down with Kit sitting against him with her back to his chest as a demon with scars all over his arms left to the field that was by the place.

Kit continued to cough up blood.

After the demon came back with different herbs, he and the woman started to urn them into things to help Kit's wounds Kouga was getting covered in her blood but didn't care at all.

She whimpered in pain.

"Alright you two men don't look cause I have to put this on her stomach, but you need to hold her still because this will cause her pain." the woman said as she moved towards Kit with something.

Kouga nodded as he grabbed her hands and held them and shut his eyes placing his face on the back of her shoulder. Kit yelped in pain as she tried to get away from the pain.

Kouga held her hands tightly as he moved his arms to where they crossed both their arms over Kit's chest as he held her close.

She squirmed against his hold.

Kouga raised his head but kept his eyes closed as he leaned near Kit's ear. "Shhh, its ok your getting help just squeeze my hands if it will help ease the pain." he whispered in her ear.

A tear fell down her cheek and she kept squirming.

The woman fixed Kit's cloths. "Alright you two can open your eyes now." she said as she went to fix the other medicine.

Kouga opened his eyes and looked at Kit and licked the tear away. "Shhh it's alright it's almost over." he whispered not even sure if Kit knew what he was saying or doing.

She calmed down but her breathing was still ragged.

He smiled as he held her close his arms still around her with her hands in his.

The woman came back over.

"Here she has to drink this." she said handing Kouga a glass full of a disgusting smelling liquid.

Kouga let go of one of Kit's hands and took it feeling like he was about to puke himself.

Kit wrinkled her nose at the smell of it.

Kouga situated her so she had her side against him. "Kit I know this smells horrible but you need to drink it." he said.

She buried her nose in his chest trying to drown out the smell.

"Kit." he said softly as he nudged her head with his.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kit, you need to drink this." he said softly again.

She sniffed it before shaking her head.

He just smiled slightly. "I know you don't want to, but after an attack like that you need to." he said softly.

She looked at him with a pleading look.

He just smiled softly and kindly. "Please drink it, it will help you get your strength back." he said.

She took it and poured it down his throat.

He felt sick as he started to cough as he raised his hand to his mouth, that's when Kit noticed two things, one he had his arms around her and two his arms were covered in claw marks from her and deep cuts that were from the bear demons.

Looking closer she saw that the wounds would be healed be morning.

He quit his coughing. "Care to explain to me why you did that?" he asked.

"I wasn't drinking it," she said smirking.

"Little girl, you were suppose to drink that so you would be able to heal better because when your friend brought you hear you had lost so much blood he was practically soaked in it and he looked so scared when he asked for our help." the demon said from the other side of the room.

Kit took notice to the other two in the hut, before running out.

Kouga jumped up and chased her catching her before she got to far away. "Kit, why did you run like that?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

She glared at him. "I don't like humans,"

He sighed. "I know, but these people are the ones your brother Inuyasha helped after they helped Sango, Miroku and Kilala after they were all poisoned by Naraku." he said.

"I don't care," she said she ran past him.

He ran after her again and stopped her once more. "Well I do cause I thought I about lost you and they were the only ones I knew that wouldn't try to kill you when they saw how hurt you were." he said looking sadly at Kit.

"Some weak demons like that could never kill me," she said glaring at him.

He sighed once more. "I know but since you wouldn't just talk to me and made me chase you, you were tired and that kinda made you an easy target especially since my blood was on your throat which was where I saw that first demon had his mouth when I found you." he said.

"I didn't make you chase me," she growled.

He sighed again. "Your right, it was my choice to chase you." he said with a nod he was just going to agree with her since he didn't want another episode like the last one.

She bent down and pulled the jewel shards from his legs.

He yelped in pain. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

She smiled "Now you can't catch me."

Kouga groaned. "You want to run fine then cause I give up trying to talk to you since all you do is run from me." he said as he let go of her and moved back. She ran into the woods. He sighed again as he walked in the direction of his clan.

In her hurry she ran into a spider demon's wed and was now stuck.

Kouga had gotten a few steps away from the forest as he sighed again.

Kit struggled against the web as the spider demon came towards her.

Kouga stopped as he looked at the forest where Kit had run off and sighed once more. "Karena was right I don't love Kagome." he said as he got a strange feeling.

Kit growled at the demon as it wrapped her in its web.

Kouga decided to trust this feeling and ran after Kit. "She probably got into trouble once again." he said.

The spider clawed away to save his meal for later, leaving Kit to try to squirm free.

Kouga came into Kit's view as he stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised but crossed his arms as he leaned against a tree and just watched her. She glared at him.

He just shook his head but didn't make any further moves.

The demon came back and shot a web at him. Kouga was pulled into the web and wrapped him up like Kit.

Kouga growled as he glared at the demon. "Son of a bitch." he muttered under his breath. Kit bumped him. He looked at her and she glared at him. "Might I ask why you're glaring at me?" he asked annoyed.

"You had a perfect chance to cut me free and you pass it up to get caught yourself." she growled.

"Hey you're the one who told me you didn't want help." he growled back.

"I don't want help unless I need it." she growled back.

"You needed it back with those other demons when you told me that." he growled back.

"I could move couldn't I?" she snapped at him.

"Yeah but you were weak and could barely move." he snapped back.

She bumped him again. "You're a bastard you know that."

"And your a bitch." he said as he bumped her back.

"I know I am a girl inu demon remember." she said glaring at him.

He just glared back at her, but kept quite.

"What's the matter, the smartass got nothing to saw?" she growled.

He just looked away because she did strike a nerve, he just wouldn't show it.

Kit rolled her eyes and pulled out a small dagger, ripping the web.

Kouga closed his eyes and sighed. 'If I get out of this alive I'm definitely returning to my clan.' he thought.

She cut the web around him before putting the dagger up.

When he got lose he turned away from her. "Thanks." he said before leaving.

"Wait," she said sighing.

He sighed also and stopped but wouldn't look at her. "What?" he asked.

She held her hand out.

Since he didn't get an answer Kouga looked at her.

She still held out her hand.

He looked at her confused then stepped up to her.

She still held out her hand.

He raised his hand to hers still confused.

She dropped the jewel shards in his hand.

He blinked a few times then closed his hand around them. "Thanks." he said again.

She blushed lightly and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kit

"Kit." Kouga said after he put the jewel shards back in his legs.

She turned around looked at him. "Hai," she said.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the others?" he asked.

"If you want to, but don't you want to see that Kagome girl." she said turning around.

"Alright and no I don't Inuyasha can keep her." he said as he stepped up beside Kit.

She shrugged and started walking towards where she smelt Karena.

Through out the whole walk they stayed in silence, just looking ahead.

"Kouga!" two voice yelled behind them. Kit's ears picked up and she tensed, but then she caught Kouga's scent on them and relaxed.

Kouga turned and looked a little bit shocked. "Ginta, Hakkaku what are you two doing here?" he asked as he looked at them.

Kit ears turn in their direction but didn't turn around. "What do you think we're doing here? We're trying to catch up with you." Hakkaku said out of breath.

Kouga sighed. "Maybe if you two weren't such slow pokes you would be able to catch me." he said as he looked at them while shaking his head.

Kit started walking again.

"Kouga, when are you coming back to the clan?" Ginta asked.

Kit fell on her knees coughing up blood.

Kouga ran to Kit's side and made sure her hair was out of her face as he watched her worried.

She leaned against his chest breathing heavily.

He just held her but loosely as to not put pressure on her.

She crawled into his lap and pass out.

He sighed once more as he gently picked her up. "I can't take her to the others like this." he said.

Ginta and Hakkaku walked up. "Who is this Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"Remember that girl Karena we meet sometime ago?" he asked. They nodded. "This is her younger sister, and somebody I have grown found of rather quickly." he finished.

"But… what about Kagome?" Hakkaku asked.

Kouga shook his head. "I never really loved Kagome and I didn't realize this till Karena made me see sense." he said.

"Then how do you know if you love this girl?" Ginta asked

Kouga shrugged. "I don't know I feel scared since she is like this." he said.

Kit shifted in his arms and started purring lightly.

He looked down at her and smiled softly.

A snake demon slithered into view.

Kouga saw this and growled in annoyance as he held Kit a little closer.

The snake demon lunged at them.

Kouga jumped out of the way as did Ginta and Hakkaku.

It caught Kouga and wrapped around him.

"Ginta." he called out and Ginta looked at him as Kouga was able to get lose and ran towards him. "Take Kit and get out of here all of you." he commanded as he handed Kit over then turned back towards the demon.

They ran but the snake used its body to stop them.

"Hey your fight is with me leave them alone." Kouga growled.

The demon didn't listen and lunged at Ginta.

Kouga was quicker as he kicked the demon away. "Get to the trees." he commanded as the snake got up shaking its head.

The snake sunk its teeth into Kouga. Kouga let out a small yelp of pain as he was able to get the demon off of him.

The demon went after Ginta again, this time Kouga was slowed because of the venom.

Ginta tried to move out of the way but couldn't so he closed his eyes as he waited for the attack but it never came so he looked up so see someone standing in front of him.

Kit opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute can I?" Karena asked as she threw the demon to the side.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm weak from when Kouga tried to rape me and then got attacked by bear demons." Kit said as she got out of Ginta's hold and stood by Karena.

Karena shot a glare at Kouga. "You were gone way to long for my liking so I came to find you." she stated firmly.

"I told you if wasn't my fault," Kit said hugging Karena.

Karena sighed as she placed a hand on Kits head. "Everyone, come with me and I don't want to hear any objections." Karena said firmly with slight agitated as she picked Kit up and started to walk as Ginta and Hakkaku who were holding Kouga up followed.

Kit crawled on to Karena's back and fell asleep.

Karena sighed but she still looked pissed off as she walked towards the place Kit and Kouga had just left.

"Boss did you really try and rape her?" Ginta asked.

"No." Kouga said weakly.

"Don't make him talk he needs to save his energy, especially for the little lecture I'm going to give both him and Kit when they are better." Karena said her tone slightly on the threatening side.

Kit let out a whimper in her sleep.

Karena calmed down herself as they made it to the shack as Karena greeted the old woman who helped once again. "She got hurt again huh?" the woman asked as everyone came in and sat down.

Karena moved Kit to where she could hold her still so Kit couldn't run but since Karena wasn't at all happy she doubted Kit would want to test her.

Kit snored lightly in her sleep as she leaned against Karena.

Karena sighed. "Yes these two idiots have a tendency for not listening at all." she said as the woman handed Karena the same liquid to give to Kit as before then she went and tended to Kouga.

Kit pulled her ear as she heard the comment because she was waking up.

Karena gave her younger sister a slight glare. "You know I hate that." she said.

She tugged a little harder.

"Kit." she growled in warning.

Kit sighed and let go of the ear, letting her own twitch.

Karena sighed also. "Drink it." she said as she held the class for Kit to take. "And I mean it." she added her tone warning again.

Kit took it. "Oh Kouga," she said smiling.

Kouga didn't respond. Kit growled and was tempted to throw it at his head.

"Kit drink that, Kouga there was poisoned so I ordered him to save his energy." Karena said firmly.

Kit went to throw it at his head.

Karena caught her wrist. "Kit." she warned once more.

Kit sighed and drank it.

Kit was about to puke when she swallowed it. "If you throw up you'll have to drink it again." Karena stated as she watched her younger sister who didn't vomit for fear of drinking that crap again.

"Can we go now?" Kit asked walking to the door.

Karena grabbed Kit's wrist and sat her down again. "Not until I say that you and Kouga are better and after that I'm going to have a little chat with you two." she said firmly.

Kit looked at Karena pleading to leave.

Karena just gave her a look that flat out said 'No just rest and when you two are better and after we talk then we will leave.'

Kit disappeared and reappeared outside of the hut before running into the woods.

Karena growled as she left appearing right in front of Kit with and ice cold glare. "Kit, you do not want to test me at this moment in time." she stated as Kit saw something on Karena wrist, but Karena covered it quickly before Kit could figure out what it was.

Kit jumped over Karena and head to the woods.

Karena stopped her once more. "Kit, if you die think of what will happen to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and me all because you refuse to listen." she said.

Kit ran past her and climbed up a tree before turning invisible.

Karena let out a threatening growl but then started to cough so she leaned against the tree she was closest to.

Kit was in front of her in a flash. "What's wrong," she asked worried.

Karena gave another cough as she waved her hand. "Nothing." she said as she started to breath heavily.

"Yeah, like I'm going to buy that one." Kit said grabbing her Onee-chan's arm. "Tell me what's wrong." she pleaded.

Karena grit her teeth in pain since Kit had grabbed the wrong arm. Kit realized this and pulled up Rena's sleeve. Karena looked down at her own arm before looking away from the blood soaked bandages that had her arm wrapped up.

"Rena this is not nothing! What the hell happened?!" Kit yelled worry clear in her voice.

Karena stayed silent and would not look at Kit but then spoke after a minute. "How do you think I knew exactly where to find you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked still worried.

"I ran into a couple of Bear demons who attacked me after they told me a young girl that had my same scent killed there brethren and then I ran into that snake before I had found you." she said still refusing to look at Kit.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kit said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Karena pulled Kit against her softly. "Because I didn't want to see you like this, that's why I said we were staying at that place." she said sadly.

Kit clung to her. "I don't want to see you hurt, but I don't want to see you lie about being hurt even more."

Karena hugged her tighter as she closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry herself. "I know and I am sorry." she whispered softly. "That's why I have been so mad a little bit ago."

Kit dragged Karena to the hut.

Karena tried to ignore the pain in her arm.

When the got there she forced Rena to sit down and sat next to her, looking pissed. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Karena who smiled weakly. Kit pulled up Karena's sleeve so everyone could see the wound.

"Karena!" Ginta and Hakkaku said as they looked at her annoyed the old women didn't say a thing neither did the demon.

Kit glared and Karena who just sighed. Kit rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the hut.

"Kit, if you leave so do I." Karena said

"No you stay. I'll be back by nightfall." Kit said as flames started to form her sword.

Karena was about to say something but Ginta put his hand over her mouth. "We'll make sure she stays." he said.

Kit nodded and ran out of the hut.

Karena glared at Ginta who removed his hand.

Kit ran through the woods in search of the bear demons from earlier.

The old women treated Karena's arm and then they all went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit came back soon after with blood covering her hands

Kit came back soon after with blood covering her hands.

Kouga was the only one awake as he looked up when Kit entered. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded and laid down in the corner. He nodded back and returned to looking at the ground. Kit scratched where the cuts where on her stomach.

"Kit, don't do that you'll only aggravate your wounds." Kouga said not looking up.

"They itch," she said as she continued.

"It's going to, but if you keep that up you'll end up even worse." he said.

She stopped at looked at Kouga. He still had his head down but was listening closely.

Kit got up and sat down in front on him. "Are you ok?"

He just shrugged. "I've been through worse." he said.

"Why won't you look at me?"

At this he did, he had a normal look but it was as if he was trying to hide something from Kit.

She stroked his cheek with her hand. "What's the matter?"

He looked a little bit shocked but relaxed at her touch as he sighed. "Beside the fact that I thought I lost you again and that Karena is about to skin me alive, nothing at all." he said.

"Why are you so scared of losing me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why but whenever I see you hurt or something like what happened earlier I start to get worried and somewhat scared." he said.

She looked at him confused.

He just shook his head. "Forget it." he said as he looked away.

She crawled into his lap. He looked down at her confused. She laid down and went to sleep. He watched her then smiled softly, but then looked up to see Karena watching him. He blushed and looked away.

Karena just smirked. 'So wolfy boy does have a heart.' she thought before she got up and walked out of the hut only to jump up on the roof and lay back and watch the stars.

The next morning Kouga woke up to movement it his lap.

He blinked a few times and looked down. He saw Kit asleep, but turning about to keep the sun from getting in her eyes. He blushed slightly but pulled her up and put his arm to where he was blocking Kit's eyes. She snuggled against him and stopped moving.

He blushed again but then sighed softly. 'It's only a matter of time before Karena skins me alive.' he thought. She shifted again, her lower half brushing against his member. Kouga froze and tensed as he squeezed his hand shut. 'Ok please don't do that again.' he thought.

Kit moved more as she started to wake up.

"Kit, are you awake?" he asked his voice strained a little bit. She didn't answer. He closed his eyes and tried to control himself.

She kept moving as she tried to fall back into a deep sleep.

Kouga couldn't take this any more as he quickly got Kit off of him and then quickly left to solve his little problem.

Kit woke up to see him leaving. She got up and hugged him from behind. "Where are you going?"

He groaned, "No where far, I'll be back in a few." he said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me where and why you are leaving." she said tightening her grip.

Karena who was still on the roof was hearing this whole ordeal so she started to snicker. Kouga groaned again. "I'm just going into the woods for a little bit." he said.

"Why,"

Karena started to laugh so hard she was silent.

Kit walked in front of him and put her hands on his chest. Kouga closed his eyes and bit his lip. Kit was not helping his situation at all.

"What's the matter, you're not hurt are you?" she asked worried.

"No I'm fine." he said somewhat strained.

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

Kouga let out an uneasy sigh. 'Rena, stop it with your damn laughing and help me.' he begged in his head. "Certain reasons." he said.

"Why don't you just tell me it can't be that bad?" This time Kit heard Karena laugh. She growled and pushed Kouga against the wall. "Tell me what the hell is going on." she said pissed.

"Besides the fact you're not helping my situation at all." he said as he tried to ignore certain images that wanted to enter his mind.

She growled fiercely at him. He sighed as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She smiled now that he would tell her.

"Since you were in my lap and you were moving around a lot that kinda caused a little problem." he whispered.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighed once more. "Did Karena ever explain to you what happens when a male gets excited?" he asked her in a whisper.

She cocked her head to the side. "Excited?"

He groaned again. "Can you please go have Karena explain this to you cause I really need to go." he said with a pleading look.

She shook her head. "Just tell me what's wrong."

He leaned down and whispered in her ear once more. "Because of what you did I want to take you, but I'm trying to leave and relieve some… stress so that doesn't happen." he said.

"Take me where?" she asked still confused.

Kouga groaned again. "Mating." he whispered hoping she would get the hint now.

She blushed and looked at him.

"Now do you see why?" he asked.

She slapped him and went on the roof with Karena.

Karena looked up when she saw her sister come near her and started to laugh again.

She glared at her before crawling in her lap.

"You know Kit that technically was your fault." she said as she stroked Kit's hair and then scratched behind her ears.

Kouga ran out of the hut and into the woods. Karena saw this and started to laugh again, as Kit glared at him.

Karena sighed as she scratched Kit behind her left ear. "Imtoo-san at least he tried to get away so it wouldn't have happened." she said. She blushed and laid her head back down. "I defiantly need to teach you about wolf customs and him about fox customs." Karena said with a sigh.

Twenty minutes later Kouga came back looking a lot less stressed.

Karena had to resist the urge to laugh again. "Feeling better Kouga?" she asked when he was close enough, he just looked away.

"Yeah." he said with a slight blush.

Kit glared at him.

"Kit, that's enough of that," Karena whispered.

She jumped off the roof and punched Kouga in the arm before looking up at Karena. "Do you want to go find a spring?"

Karena laughed softly as Kouga rubbed his arm. She jumped down and nodded but headed into the hut and came back out holding something. Kouga now had a large bump on his head. Karena shook her head as she pushed Kit to the nearest spring she knew was near by. Kit picked up a rock and through it at him.

"Kit, didn't I just say that was enough." Karena said as she adjusted the bundle in her arms and steered Kit away.

She glared at Kouga until he was out of sight.

Karena sighed as she stopped at the edge of a hot spring.

"That bastard, how dare he even think that?" Kit said pissed.

"You're the one who got him hard so it's not his fault." Karena said with a sigh as she placed the bundle down where it wouldn't get wet.

"I didn't do anything, I was asleep." she said crossing her arms.

Karena sighed once more. "Kit, you do realize that you move around _a lot_ in your sleep and you were in his lap so yeah you kinda did." Karena said as she placed her hand in the water when she knelt down by the edge.

"Well made if he wasn't such a perv then... then..." Kit said blushing.

Karena had her back turned to Kit but smirked. "Kit, Miroku is a perv, Kouga is just a cocky wolf demon who has a lot of pride, and when he was explaining to you earlier cause you kept looking at him confused would be my guess, he told you the best way he thought you would understand."

"But I've just know him for two days and he already wants in my pants." Kit said blushing even more.

"Kit, if I'm not mistaken you were the one who jumped him, straddling his waist, and licking his nose the minute you saw him." Karena said as she put her feet in the water. She blushed but didn't say any thing. "I rest my case." Karena said as she sat close to the water letting her feet soak.

Kit pushed her in. Karena grabbed the front of Kit's out and pulled her in also which caused both girls to be drenched. Kit looked pissed and climbed out. Karena got out also looking steamed. Kit shook like a dog to dry off and getting Rena wetter in the process.

Karena glared at her sister as she rung out her hair. "Lucky for you Inuyasha found us some clothes to change into so we aren't wearing kimonos any more." Karena said sighing.

Kit looked up at her confused.

Karena walked over to the bundle and opened it as she motioned for Kit to come.

She sighed and walked over to her sister.

Karena pulled out an outfit that looked like a pure white kimono with a yin yang symbol on the back of it as she also pulled out a pair of black pants and black shoes with a black sash as she went behind a tree and changed into the outfit coming out only a few minutes later tying the sash around her waist the kimono had slits up to the top of her hips.

Kit just stared at her.

Karena blinked as she looked at Kit. "What?" she asked.

She stood up and walked back to the hut.

Karena looked confused as she grabbed the outfit that Kit was supposed to change into and followed Kit.

Kit hummed to herself as she walked.

Karena was standing beside her sister and looked at her confused but just shrugged as she looked forward again, Karena didn't even have the sash tied in the back but in a knot at the side.

"What do we do know?" Kit asked still looking forward.

"I guess head back to the others, since it seems I wont be able to deal with you or Kouga so I'm just going to have to let you two deal with it your selves." Karena said also looking ahead.

"What do you mean 'deal?'" Kit asked.

"I mean you two are going to have to come to an understanding yourselves, in other words talk to understand the other." Karena said with a sigh.

Kouga walked down the path and to the girls.

"Yes Kouga?" Karena asked when he got close enough.

"Can I uh... talk to Kit... alone?" he asked trying to hide his blush.

"That's up to her." Karena said with a blank look.

"I guess," she said looking away.

"Alright," Karena said as she walked away.

Kit just stood there not looking at him.

"Kit, abo...about earlier..." Kouga started but trailed off as he looked away.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said but that was the only way I thought you would understand why I wanted to leave so badly." he said still not looking at her.

She looked at him and sighed. "It's ok. I've just..." she blushed "never been with a guy... I'm you were my first kiss..."

Kouga blushed. "Yeah sorry about that also since I'm the leader of the wolf clan I make others submit if they challenge me and you were challenging me very well and I didn't mean to do that." he said still not looking at her.

She hugged him. This shocked him as he looked at her. She purred against his chest.

He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her gently and hugged her back.

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

He looked back at her. "Yeah?" he asked. She kissed his cheek before going to find Rena.

He watched but smiled again and then followed when Karena shouted. "Alright you two get your asses here this second cause we are leaving!"

Kit sat down and scratched her ear with her hind foot.

Kouga snickered as he walked and then stopped by Kit. "Why does Karena seem so ticked?" he asked.

Kit shrugged and jumped on Kouga's back.

Kouga shrugged also as he carried Kit the rest of the way.

She hugged his head while purring against him.

He smiled again as the hut came into view along with a ticked and impatient looking Karena.

Kit looked up at her waved, with a big goofy smile across her face.

Karena sighed but gave a weak smile before looking impatient again. "Come on we need to hurry and get back to the others quickly." she said.

"Why," Kouga asked.

Karena rolled her eyes. "Two reasons why." she said "One because I am beyond annoyed because of what has happened."

"What's the other reason?" Kit asked wagging her tail.

"Look at how long we have let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of our sights and are no where near them." she finished.

The smile slid off of Kit face.


	7. Chapter 7

"My point exactly," Karena said before she ran off

"My point exactly," Karena said before she ran off.

Kit got off Kouga and followed.

Kouga looked at them confused. "You two return to the clan." he commanded as he chased after the girls.

Kit was running on all four behind Karena.

Karena's speed matched that of Sesshomaru's, if not faster.

Kouga couldn't catch up to the two girls.

Karena didn't say anything but kept straight ahead with a look of determination as she ran.

Kouga caught up to Kit.

"What going on?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru's death if he laid a finger on Otooto-chan's head." Kit said not looking at him.

"I'll kill both of them if they are fighting in front of those children." Karena growled as she continued to run.

"You better not hurt Otooto-chan." Kit said annoyed.

"Kit, you know how I act with kids so don't even try to stop me from going after both of them." Karena said equally annoyed.

She growled and knocked Karena to the ground.

Karena got her off and ran even faster than she was originally running.

Kit easily matched her speed and knocked her down again.

Karena got her off again as she ran but this time got to the clearing as Sesshomaru was bringing his sword down Karena appeared in front of him holding his wrist tightly in her hand.

Kit jumped on his back and bit his ear twice as hard as she bit Kouga's.

"Kit, if you don't want me to go after Inuyasha I suggest you go deal with him." Karena growled both her eyes and words as cold as ice.

Kit glared at her and growled.

Karena removed her glare from Sesshomaru to Kit. "You do know that Inuyasha does start this half the time so go to him or I will." she warned.

She continued to growl as she tightened her hold on Sesshomaru.

Karena sighed as she started to feel weak but she just blinked and shook her head. 'That old woman doesn't know anything about my kind.' she thought.

Kit let go of Sesshomaru ear and bit his neck.

Sesshomaru actually flinched this time.

"Kit." Karena warned as she felt even weaker, you see Karena hadn't been taking it easy at all like she was supposed to. After Kit and the others had fallen asleep Karena had left and was excreting herself, not even caring about her wounds or anything and with the lack of sleep, it didn't help either.

Kit noticed and quickly let go of her older bother. "Ne, Onee-chan, are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine." she said but her voice betrayed her as it sounded strained, and she had closed her eyes and shook her head again.

Kit dragged her over to the others and forced her to sit down before looking at her wound.

Karena tried to yank her arm away and tried to stand up but fell against the tree.

Kit pushed her down and growled at her.

Karena was too weak to even try again so she just sat there.

Kit looked at her sister's wound. Karena's arm was still bandaged up, but the bandages were soaked in dried blood along with new blood from now, and Kit had remembered they had fixed Rena's arm up yesterday with clean ones.

She slapped Rena across the face. "You where excreting yourself again."

Karena didn't look at Kit and was glaring at the ground her hand trembling slightly.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Kit said pissed.

Karena still looked at the ground. "Protecting you all." she said after a moment.

"What do you mean 'protecting?'" Kit said still pissed.

"Did you honestly think there weren't other demons who did not hear about our wounds." she said. "When you feel asleep I left for the roof then I had to leave that hut since my wounds were still a little bit fresh."

She growled and smacked Rena again. "So you risk your life instead."

"It's better that I risk my life than to have watched my little sister and only living blood family that is close to my heart die because of me!" Karena shouted as she looked at Kit with tears in her eyes.

Kit hugged her. "Do you think I want to lose my only family ether?" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"But I'm not your only family you still have Inuyasha I only have you." she said as she closed her eyes trying not to cry.

Kit didn't say anything, she just cried into her sister.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their swords away as they looked at the girls then went and sat down by them Inuyasha rubbing Kit's back trying to comfort her while Sesshomaru placed his hand on Karena shoulder, but when both boys did that Karena passed out from exhaustion.

Kit soon cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha gently removed Kit when she had fallen asleep, as Sesshomaru moved Karena to where she was laying against him, but he placed his fur boa over his arm and chest so Karena could use it as a pillow.

Kit let out a cute yawn in her sleep.

Inuyasha smiled down at her as he yawned himself and fell asleep also and the others soon followed as Sesshomaru was the only one awake now.

Kit woke up to a sea of red. This frightened Kit since she thought it was blood, but then noticed it was moving. She looked up to see it was just her little brother.

Sesshomaru looked up from Rena as he looked around watching each person sleeping.

Kit yawned and got up, before going up to Kouga who was sound asleep against a tree. She curled up in his lap and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru had watched this and sighed as he looked down at Karena again. Karena snuggled closer to him but did not stir for her sleep. He smiled somewhat as he looked up once more.

Kit grabbed Kouga's tail and yanked it.

That woke Kouga up as he jumped and looked around. Sesshomaru had to resist from laughing since that would have been so unlike him.

Kit fell of Kouga's lap but still clung to his tail.

"Kit you have my tail." he whispered to her since he didn't want to wake anyone up.

She wagged her tail and snuggled against his.

He sighed as he stroked her hair.

She started to purr, while leaning into his touch.

He smiled as his hand went to her ears.

They twitched at his touch.

He smiled as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, his tail still in her hand.

She let go of his tail and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He gently kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her and then went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru let sleep consume him.

Karena woke up some time later only to see a bunch of white in front of her.

'Oh great I died.' she thought. Karena laid there cursing herself but then she felt something on her arm so she turned her head and looked. She saw Sesshomaru looking down at her. She sighed in relief. "I thought I was dead for a minute there." she said as she looked up at him.

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked down at her.

She blinked a few times then smiled back. "Good morning." she said.

He nodded before standing up.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as she yawned.

He didn't answer as he walked into the woods.

Karena just shrugged as she looked at everyone, resting her hand on her hurt arm unconsciously.

Kit woke up sniffing the air.

Karena looked at her confused.

Kit crawled around with her nose to the ground.

"Kit what are you doing?" Karena asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kit peered into a bush before screaming and jumping on to Kouga. "Bug... big bug."

Kouga woke up and looked Karena just smirked. "Can I get rid of it Kit?" she asked, Karena was the type that couldn't sit for very long with killing a demon.

She just clung to Kouga. "It's a big bee,"

Karena sighed as she stood up and her hand was surrounded in darkness before a whip appeared in her hand, as she walked towards where Kit had seen it.

When Karena got to the bush a saimyosho flew out and head towards the sky.

Karena narrowed her eyes at it. "What was that?" she asked to no one in particular.

Kouga stood up. "That's one of Naraku's bugs." he said shocked.

Karena looked at him confused. "Naraku?" she asked.

Kit still clung to Kouga. "It's a big bug... Karena kill it." she whined.

Karena only nodded as she went after it.

Kit still didn't calm down as she hung on to Kouga as if he was her life line.

Kouga held Kit as he tried to calm her as Karena came back looking bored her whip gone. "Wow that was a complete waste of my time." she said as she sat down. "Although I should have used my other hand." she said as she gently rested her hand on her other arm.

Kit still didn't calm down.

Kouga picked her up and sat down cradling her close as he started to stroke her hair. "Kit, it's alright its gone now." he said gently.

She looked up at him before burying her head in his chest.

He just held her tightly as he continued to stroke her hair, as he kissed the side of her head gently. Karena sat and watched this before she got up and left.

She looked back at him and licked his cheek. He smiled as he licked the tip of her nose and then kissed her forehead.

She purred against him and started to lick at his neck.

He shivered slightly and shook his head.

She nipped at his ear as she shifted in his lap.

"Kit, don't start that again." he sounded as if he was begging her.

She looked at him confused.

He sighed and shook his head as the others started to wake up.

She started licking at his neck again.

"Where is Okaa-san and Otaa-san?" Rin asked as she looked around.

Kit stopped what she was doing and looked around. "I don't know," she said.

Kouga was trying to control his breathing. 'Just do it, take her into the woods and make her yours.' his mind thought.

'Hell no, as much as I want to I'm not going to unless she wants it, not to mention I don't feel like being killed by Karena, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.' he thought back as Kouga started an argument with his own mind.

'She does want you, remember how she was licking you, remember how much you enjoyed it and when she moved in your lap.'

'No unless I hear the words come out of her mouth I wont do it.' he argued back.

'The words never came out of Kagome's mouth, but you were going to mate her.'

'Because that was lust, I am going to be patent with Kit.' he argued.

'Why wait. Just take her in the woods and she will be yours forever.'

'Not if Sesshomaru and the others kill me.'

'Since when did you become a dog that runs away with its tail between its legs?'

That was a low blow to Kouga's pride as he quickly stood up. "I going to go for a little bit." he said before he ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

'You are a dog, running away from your problems

**A/N: Warning sexual reference in this chapter and some foreplay!!**

'You are a dog, running away from your problems.'

'Shut up.' Kouga thought as he stopped when he thought he was far enough away.

'Go back and get that bitch if you want to prove me wrong.'

"I said shut up!" Kouga growled as he punched a tree so hard that it left a huge dent.

'You know I'm right.'

Kouga's fist was still against the tree as he bowed his head where his bangs covered his eyes, he ignored the pain he felt in his hand even when it started to bleed.

'You're just as pathetic as that mutt.'

"Shut up." he said lowly.

'Why should I.'

He didn't say anything this time but just stayed the way he was.

'Go prove me wrong and I'll shut up.'

"I don't have to prove anything, if Kit wants that then I will make her mine but if she doesn't then I wont." he said.

'But she does want to.'

Kouga chose to ignore the voice in his head as he removed his hand from the tree then sat down with a sigh as he looked up at the sky.

'She could be yours, the mother to your pups, your mate.'

Kouga shook his head and tried to ignore the voice. "Stupid voice, leave me alone I have made up my mind already." Kouga said glaring up at the sky.

'But why wait when you can have her now.'

"I've already said it, I'm going to wait on her." he said.

'Why wait,'

Kouga growled. "Two reasons why," he said. "One because last time I tried that Kit about lost her life, and the other is because I don't want to do something to her she is not ready for." he finished, glad that Kit wasn't there to see or hear this.

'You're strong enough to hold her still. You could have her now.'

Both his hands went into fist. "You know what call me what you want, but I will not make Kit my mate until she says different." he growled.

The voice shut up.

Kouga glared at the sky again as he tried to relax and calm his temper.

The wind blew and he caught Kit's scent, but this time was different, she was in heat.

Kouga's eyes went wide. 'Damn it.' he thought.

'Mate her now,' the voice said.

He growled at the voice as he tried to ignore it again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Kit.

'Oh shit, this is not making it easy on me.' he thought. "Yeah Kit?" he asked.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He gulped slightly. "Some what." he said

She kneeled behind him and hugged him.

He mentally groaned. 'This is not fair at all.' he thought.

'Mate her now. She's right here alone with you and she's in heat.' the voice said.

'No.' he thought.

'Why not,'

'I've already told you, not to mention she probably doesn't even know if she is in heat.' he thought with a mental growl.

She walked in front of him and sat in his lap.

He closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing again.

She snuggled against him and went to sleep.

"Kit you have no idea what your doing to me right now." he said.

She purred against him and licked his neck.

The hand that Kouga had resting on Kit's shoulder started to shake slightly. "Kit you have no idea how much I want you right now so please stop." he begged.

She continued to lick his neck, as her arms went around his chest.

"Kit stop." he said firmly.

She put her head under his chin summiting to him.

"Kit, are you awake?" he asked, if she was going to do this then he wanted to know that she wanted this.

She didn't answer.

"Kit answer me now." he said.

She groaned in her sleep.

"Damn it." he growled.

She shifted in her sleep.

'Come on Kouga, just take her right here and now.' the voice said.

'Hell no she is asleep and she has no clue what's going on.' he argued with his mind again.

She licked his cheek.

Kouga picked Kit up as he stood up and walked back to the others.

Kit licked his mouth repeatedly.

This had him stop and he turned towards Kit and kissed her.

She growled and kissed him back.

He sat down against a tree as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

She pushed her tongue against his.

He growled as he let his left hand travel down her side.

She growled and her arms around his neck.

His hand that was going down her side stopped right on her hip as he broke the kiss but moved down towards her neck.

She growled in pleasure.

He stopped right at where her pulse point was and started to suck on it while moving his left hand down her thigh.

She growled again.

His hand slipped underneath her kimono and started to travel up.

She licked his ear. 'That's it make her yours.' the voice said.

Kouga's eyes snapped open as he stopped what he was doing.

She licked his ear again.

He backed away and brought his hand from under her kimono. "Kit, wake up right now." he demanded.

She continued to sleep. He growled in annoyance. She slowly opened his eyes. Kouga looked really annoyed but he also looked a bit flushed.

She yawned. "What's wrong?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Besides the fact you're in heat," he said annoyed.

She sat up looking confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Since you wouldn't stop licking my mouth and neck, I almost made you my mate," he started. "But then I remembered my decision so I was able to stop my self." he finished.

"What decision," she asked still confused.

"That I was not going to make you my mate unless you wanted me to." he said. She looked lost. He sighed. "The reason I took off earlier was because a voice in my head kept telling me to make you mine, to just bring you out here and force my self on you," he said "But I wouldn't agree with it, the only way I will make you my mate is if you tell me to, until then I'm going to wait." he finished.

"Why,"

"Because the last time I tried to force myself on you it ended with you almost losing your life, and I don't want to force you into something your not ready for." he said with a sigh.

"No, why would you want me to be your mate?" she asked still confused.

"Again I don't know I just want you, every time I'm around you I'm calmer and more relaxed, or have you not noticed me and Inuyasha have not fought at all." he said with a sigh as he looked away. Kit ran off into the woods. "Kit!" he called as he ran after her. She tripped and fell. "Kit." he said as he stopped beside her.

She looked up at him, dirt stained on her cheek. He reached out and dusted her cheek off, then helped her up. She stared at the ground.

"Sorry." he said as he looked away.

"For what," Kit asked looking at him.

"For what ever I said that made you run off like that." he said still not looking at her.

She sighed and kneeled down and dug at the dirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he finally looked at her.

She pulled up a mole demon that held a jewel shard. "Check your leg."

Kouga looked down at his leg and sure enough there was blood where the jewel was located. She handed him the mole. He took it glaring as he took the shard back and then threw the body out of his hand since he chocked it to death. Kit rolled her eyes.

"Come on lets go back to the others before Karena comes looking for us." Kouga said after he put the jewel back in his right leg.

Kit yawned and nodded. Kouga extended his hand for Kit to take it not really looking at her. She looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

Her ears twitched on her head, but she didn't say anything. He sighed. She hugged him around the chest and purred against him.

He sighed again as he hugged her back. "We need to get back so come on." he said.

She leaned up and started licking his cheek.

He tensed a bit. "Kit don't start, we need to get back." he said a little strained.

She looked at him confused. He sighed yet again as he let go of her then picked her up and then started to walk back to the others. She purred against him and licked at his neck. He swallowed slightly but tried his best to ignore it. She breathed heavily against him.

"Kit, are you ok?" he asked worried.

She nodded as she started to suck on his neck and trace his jaw line with her tongue.

He groaned and stopped then sat down, sitting Kit in front of him. She straddled him and nipped his ear lightly. He stopped her and held her down in front of him while looking at her seriously.

She was still breathing heavily and her eyes were full of lust.

He sighed. "Do you want this?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

He growled as he pulled away. "Kit, that does not answer me." he said.

She clawed at his clothes, trying to pull them off. He pinned her to the ground and stared at her. She laid limp under him, summiting to him.

"Kit, snap out of your little dazed state and answer me." he growled.

She rubbed her hand between his legs looking at him with lusted filled eyes. He groaned slightly, she was not helping his situation at all. She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest, before connecting their lips together.

He growled as he kissed her back. 'You know what, screw what Karena and them think.' he thought as he let his hand travel down and slip under her kimono.

She moaned at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He forced his tongue into her mouth and undid her sash to her kimono after he brought his hand back out, as she clawed at his clothes. He removed her kimono and started to caress her. She broke the kiss and started to lick his now bare chest.

"KOUGA, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Karena shouted as she glared with her fangs bared.


	9. Chapter 9

Kouga looked up shocked and Kit just continued to lick at his chest and neck

Kouga looked up shocked and Kit just continued to lick at his chest and neck.

Karena looked as if she was about to kill. "N… now K-Ka-Karena... i… it w-wasn't m-m-m-me." Kouga stuttered.

"Really then, the way this looks says different." Karena said her words and eyes as cold as ice.

Kit started sucking on his neck again.

Kouga was put in between a rock and a hard place. "S-see i...it's not my fault," he said trying to get Kit to stop, but she only purred against him.

Karena shut her eyes trying to calm down. "Kit, snap out of it this instant." she barked.

Kit ears perked and she looked around wondering what was going on.

Karena rolled her eyes. "Both of you get dressed now." she growled.

Kit looked at Kouga with a blush before pulling on her kimono and walking over to Karena.

Karena glared at her sis and then Kouga as he got dressed. "I'm going to have to have a talk with both of you." she said as she shut her eyes.

Kit hid behind Karena as Kouga walked up to them.

"Don't even sis you are as guilty as him." she said.

She looked at her sister confused. "What happened," she asked clueless.

Karena sighed. "You are in heat and instead of trying to get back to the others quickly you let you instincts take over." she said.

Kit cocked her head to the side. "When,"

"You almost went all the way with wolfy boy here right before I got your attention." Karena said.

"All the way were?" she asked still confused.

"Mated," Karena said annoyed as she glared at Kouga.

Kit looked shocked and blushed.

"Which brings me to my next point," Karena said as she crossed her arms. "Why didn't you take Kit back to the others?" she said glaring at Kouga again.

"I tried, I swear to you Karena I tried." he said blushing also and looking away.

Kit clawed onto Karena's back and went to sleep.

Karena sighed. "Lets go." she said as she turned and left with Kouga standing beside her.

Kit woke up a little. "Kouga, might want to pour a bucket of ice down his pants first." she whispered in Karena's ear.

"Kouga I think you might want to go fix your little problem before we get back to the others." Karena said not looking at him.

Kouga looked down and noticed that he was still hard.

Karena didn't say anything or look at him as he turned and walked away.

Kit blushed and went back to sleep.

Karena shook her head as she made it to the clearing and went and handed Kit to Inuyasha. "Watch over her." she said as she then went and jumped into a tree.

Kit laid limp, completely unaffected by her brother's scent. Inuyasha looked at Kit then looked at Karena confused. He sniffed his sister and noticed that Kouga's scent was all over her.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha you better not leave your sister's side." Karena warned.

He growled at Karena and handed Kit to Sesshomaru before taking off into the woods.

Karena jumped down and ran after her brother appearing in front of him her eyes narrowed and cold as ice. "Little brother, I suggest you go back 'cause I am going to deal with him once he returns." she growled with her fangs bared.

Inuyasha growled at her but headed back to camp.

Karena followed him but stayed at the edge of the clearing not at all happy.

Five minutes later Kouga walked back to the clearing.

Karena immediately had him by the wrist as she left with him not looking happy at all, after a few minutes everyone heard Karena fly off on Kouga.

Kouga covered his ears and the noise.

"KOUGA, YOU ARE AN IREASPONSIBLE ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT." Karena shouted as she glared at him and that was all the others could understand as Karena started to talk in a wolf language.

Kouga started backing away fearfully.

Karena grabbed his wrist. "Look at it this way Kouga, I am only yelling at you Inuyasha was the one that was about to come kill you." she said.

The color drained out of his cheeks. "But I… she… licking." was all Kouga was able to get out.

Karena closed her eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed. "Look Kouga I understand but you need to have a little more self control." she said calmly.

"I tried... but... do you know how hot your sister is?" Kouga said closing his eyes and remember how her naked form looked and felt.

Karena glared at him. "I am her older sister so I do not think like that about her and stop daydreaming, ass." she said.

He was of in his own world and started to drool.

Karena smacked him upside his head hard.

He snapped out of his dazed state and looked at her.

She glared at him. "You were drooling, asshole." she stated.

He whipped the drool off and started back away into the woods.

Karena still had his wrist. "And where pray tell are you going?" she asked.

"Just to fix some things," he said trying to get away.

Karena let go of his wrist "What ever." she said as she left.

Kouga left to once again get rid of the bulge in his pants.

Karena sighed. 'Wow this is going to be hard being around all these people that are in love.' she thought as she shook her head.

The group got up early and started to search for Naraku was again. Kit and Karena came along and for some reason Sesshomaru and Kouga decided to tag along as well.

Karena was standing a little bit away from everyone except Rin who just could not leave Karena's side.

Kit was staying as far away from Kouga as possible.

Karena watched them all carefully and then sighed softly.

Kouga kept stealing glances at Kit.

Inuyasha kept glaring at Kouga but then caught his eldest sister's look so quit very quickly.

Kit's ears pricked and she sniffed the air.

"Kit, what are you after?" Karena asked.

Miroku fell face forward into the ground with what appeared to be a female gray fox demon on his back.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: If you noticed I update every other Saturday so please be patience with the chapters coming up

**(A/N: If you noticed I update every other Saturday so please be patience with the chapters coming up. I'm just doing this because we, me and the other writer The-13****th****-Vampire, have writer's block on this one and I want to make the material we have last.)**

Karena's eyes went wide with both shock and surprise.

Kit smiled and tackled the new demon. "Onee-sama!"

Karena shook her and smiled. "Well, well, well if it isn't you." she said.

The demon pulled Kit off and stood up.

"Karena is that you?" the demon asked.

"And who the hell else could it be?" Karena asked.

Kit hugged the slightly shorter demon. "Kishna, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I smelt Miroku and had to come here." Kishna said.

"What do you mean?" Karena asked her eyes slightly narrow.

Kit stepped off Miroku and he stood up.

"Well Miroku said that the next time that me and him met he would marry me." Kishna said smiling and blushing.

Kit and Karena glared at the monk.

"Ha, ha, ha now girls lets not be rash." he said holding his hands up in defense as he sweat dropped mentally.

They started to walk toward him growling. Miroku started to back up looking a little scared.

"Kit, sit," Kishna said as Kit sat down on the floor. Kishna walked in front of Karena.

"Kish, out of my way," Karena demanded.

"No, I love him and I will not let you hurt him." Kishna said stubbornly.

Karena sighed. "I am not going to hurt him I am just going to get something straight with him ok." she said.

Kit stood up. "I'm going to hurt him." she said as she tackled Miroku and bit his neck.

"Kit, get off of him before he dies!" Karena said wide eyed, you see it didn't bother demons cause they healed quickly humans on the other hand just died.

Kit growled but didn't let go.

"KIT," Karena yelled, but it was a bit too late as Karena heard his heart slow to a stop.

Kit got off of him, blood dripping from her mouth.

"KIT, DAMN IT I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF HIM!" Karena said ticked.

Kit smirked and licked off the blood. Kishna was not happy at all. Kit walked off into the woods. Karena followed her quickly. Kit ignored her older sister and kept walking.

Karena stopped right in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "What the hell was that about?"

Kit's eyes were slowly turning red.

Karena's eyes narrowed.

Kit's tail split into nine and her teeth turned into that of a saber tooth tiger.

Karena jumped back and got her weapon out ready to defend herself.

Kit ran off into the woods.

Karena followed but this time Sesshomaru appeared beside her.

They ran through the forest until they come upon an animal about the size of Sesshomaru's true form, it was pure white with tips of black on each of it's nine tail and two ears, two large saber tooth fangs hang out of it's mouth.

'Crap.' Karena thought as she tried to think of something.

The beast growled at them.

Karena stared at it "Kuso." she muttered.

Kouga came up behind them, staring wide eyed and the creature. "What is that?" he asked.

"Kit." both Sesshomaru and Karena said watching it carefully.

Kit got low to the ground and showed her teeth in a fierce growl.

"KIT, STOP THIS NOW!!" Karena shouted.

She pounced at them.

Sesshomaru grabbed them both and dodged.

Kit turned and growled at them.

"KIT TAKAHASHI, SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Sesshomaru shouted.

Kit pounced at them again, but Sesshomaru moved them once more.

Kit swiped her paw at them and knocked all of them of their feet.

Karena got up quickly and glared at Kit, who had Sesshomaru under her paw and Kouga in her mouth.

Karena made a sword appear and then slashed at Kit nailing her ear leaving a deep wound and landed away from her. "Sorry sister." she said as she watched Kit while glaring.

She yelped in pain and dropped Kouga.

"ARE YOU GOING TO COME TO YOUR SENSES NOW?" Karena shouted.

Kit growled at her and ran of in search of easier prey. Karena growled in annoyance as she chased.

Kit headed towards a human village. Karena's eyes widen when she noticed where Kit was headed, so she ran faster and landed in front of Kit. Kit ran past her and to the village.

Karena went after her again this time jumping on her back gripping the fur around her neck tightly.

Kit didn't even notice her. She smashed the houses in the village and snatched up some human in her mouth as they tried to run away.

"Forgive me." Karena said as she slashed Kits other ear.

She yelped in pain before picking up the humans she dropped and ate them.

Karena dug her claws into the wound on Kit's ear and would not let go.

Kit tried to shake her off, but Karena only held tighter.

Arrows where shot at Kit by the villagers.

"KIT, LEAVE NOW." Karena shouted near her ear, her hand still in place.

Kit growled and lunged at the humans.

Karena tightened her grip further.

They scattered, but one shot her just below her left eye.

Kit yelped in pain and Karena growled in rage her eyes flashing darker practically black.

The humans started shooting at Kit's neck, hoping to kill her.

Karena growled louder her fangs growing slightly her eyes turning pitch black with red irises.

Kit started to back up, trying to get away from the arrows.

Karena jumped from Kit after letting her go and glared at the humans. They started to shot at her too, believing her to be the master of this beast. Karena only cut the arrows in half since she still did have her sword in hand.

Kit fell over in pain, there where about two dozen arrows in her neck and some in her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

That was the last straw for Karena as her sword disappeared her claws and fangs grew and her eyes were completely black and red now as she ran faster then Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru put together, as she killed all the villagers in less then two minu

**(A/N: This chapter is longer than I normally put but I can't cut it off any sooner without leaning you clueless.**

**I have something to ask of you guy, we have writer's block and it is making writing this story annoying and we haven't done it in months. I only have enough material left for about five more chapters so we have decided something:**

**You, the readers can help us decide how the story should go, just submit your ideas in a review. Not all the ideas will be used because we have the basic outline of the story and we don't want to stray to for from it, but we will be very happy to hear from you and I will write which ideas we have accepted in the next chapter. So go hit that little button at the bottom that says submit review, it is your friend, and tell us your ideas.)**

That was the last straw for Karena as her sword disappeared her claws and fangs grew and her eyes were completely black and red now as she ran faster then Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru put together, as she killed all the villagers in less then two minutes.

Kit tried to stand up but fail.

Karena went back to Kit's side still not calm down from her blood rage, as she hit Kit in a point where it would stop her demonic energy then picked Kit up after she removed everything and Kit went back to normal.

Kit coughed up blood.

Karena ran quickly back to where Sesshomaru was and handed her to him then turned and left.

Kit ragged breathing stopped.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kit. 'Damn I need to go after Karena but I can't leave my little sister here.' he thought. His eyes went wide when he realized he couldn't hear Kit's heart beat. He quickly laid her down and pulled out his Tenseiga then directed it at Kit.

Kouga pushed him. "What the hell are you doing?" he said with tears in his eyes for he too realized that Kit was dead.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "If I can't then she is lost forever." he said. Kouga growled at him. Sesshomaru glared even harder. "Do you honestly think I would destroy her?" he asked holding up the sword for Kouga to see. "This isn't even close to the sword I use to kill." he said. Kouga looked at him confused. "This was left to me by my father it gives life rather than takes it." he said still glaring.

"Y-you mean you can bring her back?" Kouga asked hopefully.

He only nodded.

Kouga nodded and got out of Sesshomaru's way.

Sesshomaru went back in front of Kit then slashed his sword at her.

Kouga ran to her side and checked her pulse.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword again and looked down at Kit before turning away. "Watch her, I have to go after Karena." he said.

Kouga nodded and pulled Kit into his lap, thank the lord she was alive.

Sesshomaru left quickly hoping to catch Karena before it was too late.

Kouga held Kit close and listened for any danger.

Karena was at another village far from everyone as she slaughtered everyone, her once white outfit now crimson with her victims' blood.

Sesshomaru entered the village in search of Karena.

He saw her standing by a hut that was set on fire her arm outstretched in front of her holding a male by the throat and off the ground.

He walked over to her.

Karena didn't even acknowledge he was there but kept her eyes on the human.

He grabbed her and pulled her out of the village.

Karena tried to get lose from him.

"You realize Kit died right?" Sesshomaru said to her.

Karena couldn't hear him her blood rage was still in control.

He hit Karena so that she would change back to normal.

Karena coughed a little then looked around and blinked. "What happened?" she asked.

"Kit's death," Sesshomaru said with a blank face.

Karena eyes went wide with fear. "Wha…" she asked weakly.

He nodded.

Karena felt sick all of a sudden but then she noticed a new smell and looked down that's when she realized she was covered in blood, which caused her to panic since she thought it was Kit's.

Sesshomaru started to walk away.

Karena turned and ran. 'Shit I could I have done that to my own sister.' she thought as she came up to a river and quickly jumped in trying to clean off the blood.

Sesshomaru went back to Kouga and Kit.

"Where is Karena?" Kouga asked.

He shrugged. Kouga only nodded.

"How's she doing?" Sesshomaru asked with no emotion.

"Better but she just hasn't woken up." Kouga said as he looked down at Kit.

Kit coughed a little and snuggled against Kouga.

Kouga held her close and smiled weakly.

Kit moved and her torn kimono shifted so he had a nice view of her chest. Kouga quickly covered her since Sesshomaru was right there, and Kouga didn't feel like dieing just yet.

Karena walked into the clearing.

Kouga looked up at her and was about to say something but the look she had told him he better not even think about trying.

Kit shifted in Kouga's arms.

Karena noticed this and she seemed to look better but she could still smell blood all over her so she just nodded then left for the others.

Kit opened her eyes. "What happened," she asked looking around.

Kouga sighed in relief. "Well you had died but Sesshomaru brought you back." he said.

Kit scratched her head. "I can't remember anything."

"That's because you lost control and went into your true form." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"I did,"

He nodded "Karena did also." he added.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked worried.

"You tried to kill us, but then left and Karena went after you." Sesshomaru said blankly still.

"What? Are you two ok?" she asked scared.

Sesshomaru only nodded, "Yeah, but Karena had to slash your ear to make sure of it. Sesshomaru was under your paw while you had me in your mouth." Kouga said as he checked Kit's ears.

She flinched at his touch.

He backed his hand away. "Looks like she got you on both ears." he said softly.

She sat up. "Did I hurt you?"

Kouga shook his head. "I'm fine." he said while looking at her.

She licked his cheek.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked as he looked up at her ears but kept his hands down.

She nodded and purred against him.

Sesshomaru was still standing there looking as heartless as ever.

The shredded remains of her kimono fell of her top half.

Needless to say Sesshomaru didn't like that to much. "Kit I suggest you cover your self now." he said looking away but still looking heartless which was kinda pissing Kit off.

She put her arm over her chest. "Not like I can," she said showing him the pieces of the kimono.

He just took of his over shirt and tossed it at her.

She torn it and tossed it back to him. "I'd rather be half naked."

He glared at her. "Your just as bad if not worse then Karena." he said before turning and leaving. She rolled her eyes and leaned against Kouga.

"Why is he so cold especially towards Karena?" Kouga asked as he held Kit close.

She shrugged and licked his cheek. He gently kissed her forehead. She licked at his ear purring.

He shook his head. "Kit, don't." he said sternly. She looked at him confused. "Don't." he said sternly again.

"What do you mean?"

He just shook his head. "Why did you do that to Sesshomaru's shirt?" he asked.

"He made me mad."

"Because of his look, because I don't think you were awake when Karena was here." he said.

She moved the arm that was covering her and stretched her head. "I don't really know why he made me mad... I just felt pissed."

Kouga blushed and looked away. "Kit, could you not do that?" he asked.

"Do what," she asked confused.

"Please cover yourself." he said still looking away.

She still looked confused. "Kouga your nose is bleeding." she said turning his head to face her.

Kouga shut his eyes and looked away. "Kit, are you forgetting your half naked?" he asked.

"I know, but you're bleeding and that's more important."

'If you knew the reason why you wouldn't be saying that.' he thought as he kept his eyes closed. "I'll be fine Kit don't worry." he said.

She tore off a piece of her kimono and whipped away the blood. He huffed and would not look at her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Kouga turned dark red but hugged her back, even though his hands were trembling slightly. She purred against him.

He sighed heavily. "Kit, we need to find something for you to wear because we need to go back to the others." he said. She licked at his neck still purring. "Kit." he warned. She looked at him confused. He sighed. "That is the same thing you did last time that almost made me mate you." he said.

"I that you wanted to be me mate." she said sadly.

He sighed, looking at her grabbing her chin and having her look at him. "I do, believe me you have no idea how bad I want to, but I don't want to do that unless you say your ready and want to." he said as he licked the tip of her nose.

She pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist.

He looked up at her shocked. "Kit?" he asked.

She leaned down and kissed him. He was a little shocked but soon relaxed and kissed her back. She pulled on his clothing, begging him to take it off. He deepened the kiss and did what she wanted. She moaned and put her hands on his bare chest.

"What the hell, AGAIN?" Karena said annoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I must say I'm shocked I got no ideas last time

**(A/N: I must say I'm shocked I got no ideas last time. I'm begging you please send us ideas we are running out of material. Oh and on another note I will be making a website soon, in other words when I figure out how to work the damn thing, and then it will be easier to get feedback and to update, plus we will be added our original stories "Falling for Blood Lust" and the other one we are thinking of naming "Misfits and Misfortune.")**

Kouga looked at her, but his hands didn't leave Kit's chest and inside of her Kimono.

Karena shook her head as she bowed it placing her hand over her eyes. "Do you two mind?" she asked.

Kouga blushed and pushed Kit off before sitting up to see a very angry Sesshomaru.

'Shit.' was the only thought that went through Kouga's mind.

Kit tackled Kouga and rubbed herself against him.

Sesshomaru's glare only became worse. Karena had to turn her back to them since she couldn't stand the sight of people in love.

"Kit s… stop y… your siblings are here." Kouga tried.

She kissed him roughly on the lips.

Karena grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist as he went to draw his sword. "She started this one." she said not looking at him or the other two.

Kit put Kouga's hands on her chest, and started to tug on his remaining garment.

Sesshomaru glared once more but the backed down has he turned away and left not bothering saying anything to Karena or even looking at her.

Kouga moaned. 'Soon she shall be yours. She will be only yours forever.' the voice from before said.

'Damn it.' he thought before his hands traveled down ward on Kit's body. Karena sighed and left also but in the opposite way of Sesshomaru.

'Yours to fuck, your little sex toy.' the voice said.

Kouga stopped, 'No she is not a toy she is a person not something only for pleasure but someone for me to love and spend my life with.' he thought.

'Don't kid yourself, if she wasn't your sex puppet then why don't you wait until she's out of heat and aware of what is going on.' the voice said.

'Your right why am I doing this?' he thought as he stopped everything all together and broke the kiss completely. Kit looked down at him confused.

"Kit, we need to stop this second." he said sternly. She leaned down and kissed him again, but he pulled away once more. "Kit no, I don't want to do this until you are aware of what is going on." he stated sternly, before she licked at his neck. He sat up and moved her to where she was still near him but couldn't do anything. "Kit, I mean it stop." he said.

She stood up and pulled of the remainder of the kimono. Kouga quickly stood up and looked away. "Kit stop." he growled. She hugged him and rubbed her body against his. "Kit knock it off." he growled in warning.

She took off his little bit of clothes and grabbed his member. He tensed and grabbed her wrist getting her to let go as he looked at her glaring a little bit, "Kit, stop this your not even aware of what you are doing." he said.

She kissed him, pushing their bodies together. He pulled away once more and moved away form her glaring. "Kit knock it off." he growled in warning.

She yawned and passed out.

He sighed as he gently set her down then put on his pants then put the bottom half of her kimono back on her and his shirt on her, then picked her up and took her back to the others, as she slept soundly against him.

He got back to the others and was greeted by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glaring at him. Karena was far away from everyone with Rin and Shippo were laying against her sound asleep.

Kit shifted lightly in his arms.

Kouga set Kit down by Inuyasha then went and sat by Karena and spoke with her for a bit.

Kit woke up when Kouga's warmth left her.

Kouga sat by Karena looking worn out. "Re, I don't know how I am going to be able to keep this up." he said sighing.

"Well I suggest you try harder 'cause you are already on the top of both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's to kill list." Karena said as she stroked Rin's hair with her claws lightly while Shippo slept in her lap.

Kit walked over to them and sat in Kouga's lap while purring.

He tensed and sighed. "Yes Kit?" he asked.

She yawned and fell back asleep

He sighed again but held her and went back to talking to Rena. "Maybe I should go back to my clan until she's out of heat." Kouga said sadly.

Karena sighed as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. "That would be a wise choice, but there are two problems with that." she said looking at him.

He looked at her confused.

"One, she would just go after you and two, she would most likely go alone and that could lead to major problems 'cause someone else could take her." she said looking serious.

Kit shifted in Kouga's lap. He barley held back a moan. "But if this continues I won't be able to take it."

Karena nodded "Well your going to have to stay but we will have to keep Kit away from you." she said.

"I don't know... even the slightest smell of her scent drives me crazy."

Karena nodded again, "Hand her to me and go ahead and leave, ok. We will come to your clan when this is over." she said.

Kouga nodded and handed Kit to Karena before running off into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Kit: Ok faithful readers I had to update late because I'm going on a trip and won't be here tomorrow and I meant to update early but I did it wrong. Now I convinced Karena (the other write to this master piece in progress) to write this A/N with me and we will tell you a bit about the story and what we thought of the ideas you guys sent in.**

**Karena: ...I still can't believe I have to do this.....**

**Kit: Cheer up sis, ok now the ideas where good but we already have done them and Rena, say more than one sentence this time please.**

**Karena: Why?**

**Kit: Because this is probably the only time I'll get you to do this so talk please.**

**Karena: Doubt it! Knowing you, you'll beg again and I'll agree....**

**Kit: True... still tell them what you thought of the ideas.**

**Karena: -sighs and mumbles under breath- ok people, like she said very good ideas but also like she said we have already done a majority of them and to the one that suggested working on the "bond" between ice prince and Karena, loved it. Happy? I said more than a sentence?**

**Kit: Yes I'm proud of you... oh and guys stop trying to kill Kouga I'm not innocent!**

**Karena: No she ain't! If anything you would feel bad for wolf boy**

**Kit: Hehe well that's all I have to say anything you want to add Rena?**

**Karena: Besides me cussing you out? Nothing**

**Kit: Be nice, ok that's it enjoy the story and thanks for reading and when you get done click that button that says Summit Review.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha but we do own our own story so ask if you want to borrow the plot line or characters.**

Karena sighed as she looked down at her sister. 'You're way younger than me, but already have found a mate. Wow sister I hope you realize how lucky you are.' she thought as she looked away from the three sleeping forms by her.

Kouga made it to his clan in record time, only to be questioned by him pack about why he wasn't wearing a shirt and smell strongly of a female demon.

Kouga had to spend a good ten minutes explaining the whole ordeal especially about nearly being killed by the lord of the western lands Sesshomaru because the female demon was his younger sister.

Once they heard the story the pack was disappointed that Kouga let a female in heat get away. Which ended in Kouga almost getting into a fight, but he gave up and walked away telling his pack he didn't give a damn what they thought.

Kit woke up the next morning looking around for Kouga.

Karena who was awake already noticed this, "He is not here." she said.

Her ears drooped. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He returned to his clan, and I told him when you are not in heat anymore we will go see him." Karena said watching her sister.

She looked at Karena confused. "I'm in heat?"

Karena nodded. "Amazingly Kouga didn't mate you and wants to speak with you, but only after your not in heat anymore." she said.

"Ok," Kit said looking around. "What happen to the human I killed?"

Karena pointed over at Kishna who was glaring death at Kit.

"What happened to him?" Kit asked again.

Karena only shook her head, "You killed him after you found out he said he wanted to marry Kishna, I asked Sesshomaru to help but you know how the ice prince can be." Karena said and she sounded a little annoyed when she said 'Ice prince.'

"So he is still dead?"

Karena nodded.

Kit pretended to cry.

"Kit if you are going to get Sesshomaru to do anything he has to notice you first." Karena whispered in Kit's ear.

Kit just cried louder.

This caught Sesshomaru's attention as he got up and went towards them. "What did you do?" he asked Karena with a glare.

"Back off I didn't do anything ok I just told her what happened yesterday and she started to cry." Karena said as she pretended to look worried and tried to calm Kit down.

Kit continued to cry.

Sesshomaru glared at Karena again and kneeled down in front of Kit. "What's wrong young one?" he asked softly.

"Sesshy... is being mean..." she sobbed.

He looked at her confused, "Kit I can't understand you, can you please calm down and talk to me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't mean to kill him."

"The monk?" he asked.

She nodded, still crying.

"Kit, why do you care that you killed that human?" he asked.

She didn't answer but cried harder.

He glared at Karena still thinking it was her fault. "Yo look here ice prince this isn't my fault she asked about him and I told her." Karena said glaring back at him.

Kit looked at her older brother. "Can Sesshy fix him?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kit and sighed. "Fine, I will." he said before standing up.

Kit hid a sly smirk.

He walked away towards Kishna and they both left. "Sister your acting gets better and better by the day." Karena whispered in Kit's ear.

Kit smiled widely at her sister.

Karena smiled back but then glared at the area that Sesshomaru walked off to. "Damn ice prince, I had half the mind to beat his damn ass for glaring at me like that." she said.

Kit ran into the woods and toward Kouga's clan.

Karena's eyes went wide as she chased her little sister. 'Is she trying to get killed or raped?' she thought glaring. Karena lost her little sister's scent. Karena stopped and looked around. "DAMN IT." she yelled. Kit was no where in sight. Karena growled in anger as she ran to Kouga's clan hoping to catch Kit when she got there.

Karena made it to Kouga's clan in about half an hour, but Kit wasn't there.

"KOUGA GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUT HERE!!" Karena yelled in pure anger.

Kouga walked up to her.

Karena glared "Kit is gone." she said.

Kouga's eyes went wide.

"You need to help me find her before something else does, I lost her scent in the woods so she is most likely still there." she said still looking pissed.

Kouga nodded and order his wolf's to go search for her.

"Any of you lay a hand on her in a manor I don't see fit will die by my hand." Kouga growled and the look Karena had promised the same thing as they all left.

Kit sat in a field about two hours away from Kouga's clan, rolling in what appeared to be catnip.

Kouga was getting close to the field but was still not close enough.

Around thirty male demons walked out of the forest and stared at her hungrily.

Karena was closer than Kouga to where Kit was, and was trying to control her blood rage, because just the thought of a demon touching her little sister did anger her but the thought of one of them taking her innocence pissed Karena off.

Kit continued to roll around in the catnip. That is until five of the demons pinned her to the ground.

Kouga and Karena met when they were a little bit away from the felid but kept running towards it.

They rest of the demon's went to help. It took 26 of them to keep her pinned.

Both Karena and Kouga looked pissed when they got there.

Kit nearly pulled them off; giggling the whole time, thinking it was just a game due to the catnip.

"Great she is high on catnip." Karena said through gritted teeth as her and Kouga approached Kit and the demons, catching the demons attention.

Kit pulled them off and tackled Kouga giggling.

"Kit, now is not the time." he said blushing slightly but still looking agitated.

She rolled around in the catnip, pulling Kouga with her.

Karena's whip appeared in her hand as she glared at the demons. "Kouga, keep Kit busy I will deal with these pathetic excuses for demons." she said glaring.

"No problem," Kouga said as Kit continued to roll in the catnip.

Karena glared at the demons, "What did you call us?" they asked.

Kit ran over to them and started to ramble on in inu language.

Karena was about to knock her little sister out before Kouga came and grabbed her and took her away from Karena as she went after the demons.

Kit ran back and tackled Karena to the ground. Karena growled in warning at her sister.

Kit tackled one of the demons down.

The demon smirked as he pinned Kit to the ground, this only pissed Karena off further.

Kit giggled and unknowingly put a barrier around her and the demon.

Karena tried to attack, but was pushed back. "Damn it Kit," she growled her eyes flashing to black and red.

The demon smirked and ripped on the little clothes Kit had on.

Kouga growled, "KIT, SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!!" he shouted.

She looked at Kouga and waved.

His look was pure rage when she saw him.

The demon kissed her lips and spread her legs.

Karena and Kouga growled again glaring death at the demon. "This is why I told your ass to stay." Karena growled at Kouga as she tightened her grip on her whip.

Kit smiled and pushed the demon out of the barrier.

Karena was still glaring as she approached the demon slashing it with her whip as she looked around waiting for anything else to happen.

Kit fell asleep and the barrier disappeared.

Kouga went and picked her up. Karena still had her whip in hand, which was trembling at the moment.

Kit purred against Kouga.

Karena threw the cloths of the demon she just killed at Kouga, "Put that on her until we can get something else." she said.

Kouga nodded and dressed Kit.

Karena was trying hard to calm herself before she lost her control again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Kit: Bow down to our mighty story writing abilities… no not really. Any who I could get Rena to write this one with me, but if I did I would have gotten hit for that… Well enjoy the story and we are still looking for three good ideas that haven't been used and then in return we (and by that I mean me, I'm the one with all the stories taking up my CPU) will post an eight page long chapter, this one is about four or so. Enjoy and review.**

The demons left, valuing their lives over an easy fuck.

Karena looked at Kouga when he stood beside her Kit fully dressed and still asleep in his arms.

He turned and headed back to his packs cave.

Karena followed as she was starting to calm down.

They made it back to find the rest of the pack there.

Karena was still glaring as the pack came up to them.

Kouga pushed past them and set Kit down on his pelt of furs and laid down next to her.

Karena went and leaned against the wall that was close by them glaring at his pack as if daring any of them to say anything.

They were all hovering over the sleep couple.

"Don't you people have anything better to do with your time?" Karena asked with a growl while glaring.

"It's our leader's new mate." one said and went back to sniffing Kit.

"Yeah and she is mine and Sesshomaru's little sister." Karena said still glaring.

Some of them came up to her and sniffed her.

Karena punched the ones that came near her. "My temper is very high so I suggest you all stay away from me." she said.

They left her alone and went to sleep for the night.

Karena stayed up the whole night watching over everyone her temper calming down the whole time.

Kit woke up and looked around.

She looked to the wall and saw Karena looking outside, she then looked at her side and saw Kouga still sound asleep.

She sniffed Kouga and started to lick his face.

He woke up slowly and yawned then blinked a couple of times, "Kit?" he asked.

She purred and licked down his body.

His eyes went wide and he held her by the shoulders putting her away from him, Karena noticed the smell of the catnip, but she was around other wolf demons so her wolf half was in control over her fox half so it didn't really bother her,

Kit pulled down Kouga's pant and started licking him abdomen.

Kouga jumped back and held her at arms length and stared at her. "She smells the catnip on you." Karena said still looking outside.

Kit disappeared and reappeared, straddling him, grinding her lower half against him.

Kouga was barely able to contain a moan and Karena shook her head and grabbed Kit by the collar and looked at her, she then flicked her. Kit looked at Karena. "Control yourself, princess." she said. Kit clung to her older sister. Karena shook her head. "Come on, Kit, we need to go get you some new cloths, oh and Kouga might I suggest you go jump in a river or something." she said.

Kit cuddled against Karena, her tail wagging happily behind her.

Karena held Kit as if she was a small child.

Kit jumped back on to Kouga licking at his lower stomach.

Karena grabbed Kit once again and flicked her in the ear. "Didn't I just tell you to control yourself?" she asked.

Kit winced from the cut on her ear.

Karena looked and noticed which reminded her that she was the one who did that, so now she looked sad but quickly hid it as she looked at Kit.

Kit jump back on to Kouga.

"Kit, listen to your older sister." Kouga said as he held her back.

Kit ran around in circles, trying to catch her tail.

Kouga and Karena watched her while shaking their heads. "We need to get back before Inuyasha and the ice prince come and find us." Karena said looking outside once more.

Kit bit her tail and yelped in pain.

Karena had to refrain form calling her younger sister a name, as she leaned down to where she was face to face with Kit. "Kit, we need to go back before me and your Nii-san get into a huge fight." she said sternly.

Kit shook her and in fox said "No, I want to stay with Kouga."

Karena shook her head also and spoke in the same language as Kit, "You can't sis and you know why."

"Why," Kit asked in fox still.

"Because you are in heat and Kouga will not be able to control himself much longer if you keep trying to force your self on him." Karena said in the same language also.

She shook her head and hugged Kouga.

Kouga tried to control his breathing as he shook his head. "Kit, if you don't return Kouga won`t be alive much longer, you know how Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's temper gets." Karena said in fox still.

She whined, still not letting Kouga go.

Kouga placed a hand on Kit's head. "Love, listen to what your sister is telling you," he said.

She shook her head.

"Kit, you're acting like I am trying to take you away from him permanently." Karena said with her hands on her hips.

She mumbled something over and over in inu.

Karena sighed "Kit, you know I am wolf and fox so talk in fox where I know what you are saying." she said.

She shook her head.

Karena kneeled down beside Kit. "Look you just have to be away from him for less than a week, ok and when that ends I'll bring you back up here or I will bring him to you, ok?" she said.

She put a barrier up around her and Kouga.

Karena sighed and Kouga looked down at Kit. "Love," he said gently. She didn't answer. He sighed and gently kissed her forehead. She purred against him.

"Kit, as much as I am loving this you need to go." he said sighing again.

She shook her head and started talking in inu.

"Kit, speak to me normally." he said firmly. She shook her head. "Kit," he said softly.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her sadly and wiped away her tears. "I know you don't want to leave me, but if you stay I won`t be able to stop myself from mating you, and like I said I don't want to do that until you are ready." he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

She cried into his chest.

He sighed and held her against him tightly, placing his head against hers.

She mumbled a word in inu into his chest over and over again.

"Kit, I can't understand you," he said.

She kept mumbling into his chest.

"Kit," he said firmly.

The barrier fell and Kit disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Kit: OMD (means oh my death) we finally made head way in the two stubborn asses relationship!!!! And if none of you say anything about this in the reviews I will know you don't read my A/N. Any who its not are in this chapter.)**

Karena closed her eyes and cussed in fox her fangs bared as she went and looked for Kit.

Kit dug a den and covered the entrance before clawing down into it.

Karena looked every where and Kouga joined her once he fixed his cloths.

Kit laid curled up in a ball at the bottom of the den.

"Kit, come out," Kouga called worried as he looked around. He didn't get an answer. "Kit please come out and talk to me." he tried, but nothing answered.

He sat down and sighed. "Damn it Kit why won`t you talk to me?" he whispered as he looked up at the sky.

Kit cried down in her hole about a mile away from Kouga.

Kouga got up and started to walk then was tackled, so he threw whoever was on his back off of him and stood up and looked to see who it was.

It was Karena. She stood up and looked at him with a goofy grin and tackled him to the ground.

Kouga threw her off again and glared at her. "Karena what the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked, "Your half wolf so that shit shouldn't be able to do that to you."

"What the hell are you talking about Kouga?" Karena asked as she stood beside him and looked at the other her confused.

Kouga looked between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

The Karena beside him shook her head, "Damn strays," she said.

The stray turned into Kit and hugged Kouga.

Kouga looked down at it wide eyed. "What the hell?" he asked.

The stray looked up at Kouga and kissed him.

Kouga went even more wide eyed and pulled back. "Kit?" he asked.

There was a proof and the stray changed into its own form, a male fox demon.

Kouga quickly jumped away. "What the hell?!?!!?"

The male fox demon kissed Kouga again. Kouga jumped back and went behind Karena looking scared.

Kit still laid in the hole crying, her nails dug into her palm.

Karena shook her head again, "Kit, come out here or Kouga is going to get raped!" she shouted.

Kit was too far to hear.

Karena repeated her self this time it was a whole lot louder. Kit didn't hear. Karena growled as she glared at the demon, but it was gone. She looked behind her to see that he had Kouga pinned to the ground.

"You best get off of my sister's mate." Karena warned in fox.

The demon didn't listen and pulled off Kouga's shirt.

"Hey get the hell off of me!" Kouga shouted trying to get the demon off of him.

The demon started to pull off Kouga's pants.

Kouga punched him in the jaw and jumped up hiding behind Karena again, who was growling in warning.

The demon pinned Kouga again, but this time when Kouga went to hit him he turned into Kit.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, 'Shit.' he thought.

The demon kissed him and pulled off his pants.

Karena shoved the demon off of Kouga glaring death at it.

The demon turned into Sesshomaru.

Karena froze for a minute then growled, "The ice prince, please." she said.

Kit poked her head out of the entrance to the den.

The demon stared at her and it looked exactly like Sesshomaru which kinda ticked Karena off since he was glaring.

Kit crawled out and went to go find Kouga and Karena.

The fake Sesshomaru stepped towards Karena and she growled at it in warning.

Kit disappeared and reappeared next to Kouga.

Kouga looked at her and jumped away.

She looked at him shocked. His shirt was off and his pants were down to his ankles.

He quickly pulled his pants back up and looked at her freaked. Kit was about to say something when she heard Karena growling.

She looked to see that she was growling at Sesshomaru.

The one that Kit thought was Sesshomaru stepped towards Karena again who growled louder. "I suggest you don't come near me or I will kill you where you stand." she said.

Kit stepped in front of Sesshomaru. "You will not hurt my bother." she said growling.

Karena rolled her eyes. "If you would have been here you would know that that is not Sesshomaru." she said.

Kit turn around to see that Sesshomaru was on top of Kouga and kissing him.

"Told you," Karena said glaring.

Kit walked out of the clearing.

Karena rolled her eyes as she went and kicked the Sesshomaru look a like off of Kouga.

Kit kept walking with her head bowed. 'He'd rather be with a man then with me...' she thought as a tear slid down her face.

Well Karena and Kouga left and went after Kit. Karena was not in the best of moods at all.

Kit disappeared and reappeared in her den, crying.

Karena got where Kits scent stopped and yelled, "If you don't get out here I will hurt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru if I go back to them!"

Kit was too far and couldn't hear her.

Karena grabbed Kouga's wrist and headed to a river while cussing in fox.

Kit laid crying in her den.

Karena got to the river and threw Kouga in it.

Kit's stomach growled, but she ignored it.

After a little bit Kouga got out and he and Karena went back to looking for Kit, Karena still very agitated.

Kit cried herself to sleep.

Karena was getting very pissed off. 'Kit you are pushing the wrong damn buttons.' she thought with a growl.

It started to rain and was pouring into Kit's den.

Karena kept looking. She was bond to get sick because she had spent so long in that river trying to get the blood off of her and now was standing in the pouring rain, but Karena kept going.

The water filled up about half of the den but Kit stayed asleep.

Karena continued to look for her sister, beyond pissed 'cause she knew that she and Sesshomaru were going to get into the minute he found out what happened, and Karena was more than ready to beat his ass.

The water was slowly rising, covering the entrance to the den.

Karena saw a hole in the ground that was filled with water and ran towards it.

Kit woke up to see the den was full of water.

Karena kneeled down by the hole. "SON OF A BITCH!" she all but shouted.

Kit swam to the top where there was a little bit of air.

Karena was glaring down at the water. 'So help me when I get this girl.' she thought pissed.

Kouga went up to the hole with Karena.

Karena shook her head, "You would think this girl would have some damn common sense and swim up here." she growled, since Kit was a lot smaller than Karena and Kouga, the hole was also.

Kouga growled and started digging at the hole.

Karena was about to say something but then she heard someone behind them, so she looked.

Kouga got the hole big enough and went down.

Karena didn't even notice that as she faced where she heard the noise completely, she glared at the area. "Who's there?" she demanded.

Kouga grabbed Kit and pushed her through the hole.

Karena didn't get an answer so she walked towards the woods carefully and still glaring.

Kouga got her out and followed.

When Karena got close enough she still didn't see anything, so she just went back towards the place she just left, but would not turn her back to the woods.

Kouga hugged Kit as she coughed the water out of her lungs.

"Is she ok?" Karena asked still not relaxing or taking her eyes off the woods.

Kouga nodded and held her close.

Karena didn't see this since she had her back to them, her grip on her sword tightened. "Well?" she asked.

"She's fine," Kouga said.

"Ok." Karena said.

Kouga kissed Kit's cheek.

"Kouga we need to get out of here," Karena said turning away from the woods but only her body.

Kouga nodded and stood up with Kit in his arms.

Karena glared at the woods once more before her sword disappeared and she looked at Kouga before starting to walk away.

Kouga followed as they headed back to the packs cave.

When they got back Karena was still angered. "Anyone who pisses me off further, don't expect to live long." she warned as she leaned against the wall.

Kouga put Kit on his pelt of furs and went to go get her dry clothes.

Karena stayed against the wall trying to calm herself but the reasons she was pissed wouldn't quit coming into her mind which were Kit pulling this damn stunt, that fox demon that changed into Sesshomaru, and then what she was most likely going to deal with when they got back.

Kouga handed Kit some clothes and made the rest of the pack leave the cave.

He then went and spoke with Karena as they both looked outside while Kit changed.

She announced that she was done. They turned around to see Kit was wearing a short white furred dress.

Karena blinked a couple of times. 'She almost looks like Ayame, just turn her hair red.' she thought with a blank look as she looked away.

Kouga was drooling at the sight.

Karena back handed him across the head. "Get your damn tongue off the floor." she said, "Did you forget your clan is outside?"

Kouga called the clan back in before carrying Kit off the mating cave.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Kit: Hello people sorry it is late I went to visit Karena since we don't live never each other any more (parents moved me two states away) so here it is and Karena says hi.)**

Karena just rolled her eyes and left completely. 'Might as well get the fight that will most likely happen between me and ice prince over with.' she thought with a glare.

Kouga kissed Kit and put her down on the pelted that was in the smaller cave.

Karena walked through the woods her mood not improving at all.

Kit noticed Karena left and ran after her, not even giving Kouga a second thought.

Karena kept walking glaring in front of her as she walked she was again completely soaked to the bone.

Kouga grabbed Kit's hand before she made it out of the cave. "Don't go... I won't do anything... but please send the night with me." Kouga said begging her to stay. Kit looked at him and nodded.

Karena was walking through a village when she saw Sesshomaru walk out of a hut nearby. 'Great here it comes.' she thought as she continued to glare.

Sesshomaru saw her and walked up to her. "Where's Kit," he asked with no emotion.

"With Kouga," Karena said just as heartless.

He growled and walked back into the hut.

Karena glared at his back when he walked away. "Asshole." she muttered.

Kit purred against Kouga and licked at his neck.

Karena followed Sesshomaru just waiting for him to say the one thing to make her snap.

Kouga petted Kit's head and went to sleep.

The minute Karena walked in Rin hugged her. "You were gone a long time Okaa-san," she said as Karena patted her head and sat down.

"Sorry Rin, but lets just go to sleep ok." she said as Rin listened.

Kit curled up and went to sleep as well.

The next day Karena was to the first to wake up so she got up after gently removing Rin and walked outside before Sesshomaru could even say one word to her.

Kouga woke up to Kit's stomach growling.

Karena went to the woods that were near by as she sat down by a tree and relaxed. "Hopefully my peace of mind won`t be destroyed this time,' she thought.

Kouga left the cave to go find food for Kit.

"Why did you leave Kit alone with that wolf?" Sesshomaru said from in front of Karena who opened her eyes only to glare at him, 'Great there goes my peace.' she thought.

Kouga found a boar and was now stalking it, careful to not make even the slightest sound.

"Because she wouldn't have it any other way, now if you don't mind leave me alone or I will strike you where you stand." she warned.

Kouga jumped the boar and sunk his teeth into its neck, killing it. He then put it on his back and headed back to the cave.

Sesshomaru glared at Karena as he picked her up and slammed her against the tree. "Look here if anything happens to Kit," he started but Karena cut him off by kicking him in the chest.

"If anything happens I will kill Kouga, but I will not let you come in between Kit and her being happy," she growled as she glared at him.

When Kouga made it back to see some of his pack had slipped of Kit's dress and know where licking and touching her body as she slept.

Sesshomaru growled as he walked towards Karena who was still against the tree so he pinned her there, "I am warning you Aiko Karena, if you keep defying me," he started again but Karena cut him off once more.

"If you think using my real name will scare me then you are more stupid than these humans, I am stronger than you Sesshomaru so do not test me." she growled.

Kouga growled and dropped the boar. He went over to the two wolf demons and pulled them off his future mate. "What are you bastards think you're doing." He growled.

"K-Kouga, what a-are you doing back so quickly?" one asked.

Kouga growled and through them out of the cave. "Because of you two the whole clan isn't allowed to eat anything for a week and I'll kill anybody that does or tries to touch what's mine again." he growled before walking back in the cave and laying down beside Kit.

Sesshomaru glared at her still as Karena or Aiko as he called her glared back, "Keep testing me Sesshomaru and I will beat you down, I have been waiting for an excuse since the other day to hurt you," she growled.

"You better hope Kit returns soon or you will regret it." he growled before he turned and walked away leaving Karena alone.

Kouga pulled Kit against him, as he looked at the dress that was torn in their hurry to have their fun before Kouga got back. He sighed. 'I'll have to find her new clothes.' Kouga thought as she purred against him. The scent of her heat and having her naked beside him was almost too much.

Karena sighed as she slumped against the tree and fell to the ground as Kagome came into view, "Karena, are you ok?" she asked as she sat beside Karena who watched her.

Kouga's breathing was heave as he rubbed his hardened shaft against the sleeping Kit's round backside.

"Yeah Kagome I'm ok. I'm surprised Inuyasha let you out of his sight." Karena said as Kagome sighed.

"He almost didn't until I told him I was coming to talk to you." she said.

Kouga's hands ran over Kit's body as his fangs lightly nipped at the place he would mark her.

Karena nodded "I take it you saw the almost fight between me and Sesshomaru?" she asked Kagome nodded.

"How can he be so nice to Kit but not to you?" she asked which caused Karena to sigh.

Kit woke up to see a very horny Kouga on top of her. They stared at each other for a minute, before Kit slapped him, her claws leaving three deep gashes on his cheek.

"Kit is the only one that is blood related to them, I have no relation to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha at all, Kit is only my half sister as I have said before, My dad was a black wolf demon while my mom was a white fox demon, which I am glad for since it appears that I have fallen for Sesshomaru." Karena said placing her forehead in her palms.

Kouga left the cave to go get some thing for Kit to wear while she left to go take a bath in a nearby hot springs.

Kagome placed her hand on Karena's shoulder and looked at her sadly. "Wow Karena that's ruff to have fallen in love with him." she said as Karena's shoulders slumped.

"I know but don't tell Kit or anyone else." she said as she looked at Kagome who looked shocked.

Kit jumped into the hot springs and dog paddled over to a rock in the water that she could sit on. Once there she sat Indian style and let the hot water wash away her troubles.

"But Karena…" Kagome started but Karena cut her off.

"Please Kagome just keep this between us, Kit and Inuyasha think I am the kind that doesn't need a mate and I want them to keep thinking that." Karena said with a troubled look.

Kit sighed as she thought about the events in the past few days. 'Maybe Kouga isn't the one for me. I mean he said that Kagome girl was his mate and then he met me and said he will make me his mate.' she sighed again as a tear fell 'I'm probably just a fling and soon he with move on to the next girl.'

Kagome only nodded as Karena sighed and then hugged Kagome, "Thank you." she said as she let go.

Kit pulled her legs against her chest and put her head against her knees, tears sliding down her face.

The minute Karena let go of Kagome Inuyasha came into view. "Onee-chan, I think we should go get Kit now." he said as he looked at Karena closely with a look Karena couldn't describe.

Kit's shoulders shook as her tears fell into the water making it ripple.

"Kagome go with Inuyasha to go get Kit, I don't think Sesshomaru would like it if I went." Karena said as she continued to watch Inuyasha.

Kit stood up and dried her tears. She got out of the water and turned into a fox before running off into the woods.

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome got up and they both left to go get Kit, Karena sat and meditated when they left.

Kit ran through the forest, trying to get far away from Kouga and never wanting to see him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Karena listened to her surroundings completely calm now her anger towards Sesshomaru gone as she enjoyed her peace and quite.

Kouga appeared at the hot springs with a silk dress for Kit only to find she wasn't there.

Karena's ears would twitch every once in a while as she heard leafs rustle and birds chirp but nothing that could bother her.

Kit ran in the opposite direction of the group knowing if she went there Kouga would find her.

Inuyasha and Kagome came back. "She wasn't there." he said looking at Karena who had yet to open her eyes.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Karena asked annoyed but kept her eyes closed.

Kit looked over the land from the top on a mountain before going on her way again, hoping to find some clothes in the next town.

"She wasn't there." he repeated which caused Karena to stand up still not opening her eyes as she left.

"Don't follow." she said before she disappeared from sight.

Kit came to town and stole some clothes as well as bread, fruit, and a knapsack to carry it in.

Karena went straight to where she smelt Kouga her eyes darkening as she pinned him to a tree by his throat. "What did you do to Kit?" she asked in a low growl.

Kit continued walking in a simple blue and black robe. A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of never seeing Karena again.

"N… Nothing." he was able to choke out as Karena released him.

"For your sake it better have been nothing, 'cause if it is you will be praying Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get you before I do." she growled as she left where she smelt Kit's scent.

Kit bit an apple that she took from the village. She sighed. 'I'm on my own now.' she thought as she got on all fours and ran at her top speed.

Karena got into the village and was immediately yelled at and cursed at by the villagers the most common one she would hear was 'Damn filthy crossbreed.' or 'Mutts like you don't deserve to live.' or her all time favorite 'Damn demons your kind are a disgrace to this land.'

Kit walked into a cave and curled up for the night, since it was getting dark out.

Karena just ignored the humans as she kept walking, even when they started to throw rocks and things at her, all of them missed except a sharp rock that got her in the side of her head causing her to bleed.

Kit laid asleep in the cave dreaming of when she was little and didn't have to worry about love.

Karena just ignored the idiots as she continued to walk, her head still bleeding, it also seemed that one of the male villagers thought he was tough as he came at her with a pitch fork getting her in her shoulder. Karena just removed it and then tore the guys head off.

"Let that be a warning to the rest of you, come after me you will die." she said as she dropped the head and continued to walk.

It started to rain and thunder, which woke Kit up. She had a fear of thunder so she went to the back of the cave and tried to block out the sound.

Karena looked up at the sky. 'Shit Kit hates this.' she thought as she sped up some.

Thunder filled the air and Kit shot up and bolted out the cave. Another thunder sounded and Kit ran back in the cave.

"Kit, Kit, answer me!" Karena started to call out when she was away from the village her entire sleeve was soaked in blood along with half of her front the blood form her head had stopped.

Kit continued to run in and out of the cave, her whole body shaking in fear.

Karena came up to the cave and called out again. "Kit!"

Kit ran out of the cave and then back in, not noticing Karena.

Karena sighed in relief as she went towards the entrance.

Kit ran back out the cave.

Karena grabbed Kit when she came out. "Calm down." she said.

Kit looked at her and clung to her as another thunder came.

Karena held her close before picking her up and walking back into the cave. "Did you honestly think you would be able to be alone out in this world?" she asked as she sat down.

Kit didn't answer but jumped at another thunder.

Karena held Kit close. "Hey its ok I'm right here." she said trying to calm Kit down.

Kit took a shaky breath and clamed down.

"Good girl," Karena said calmly.

Kit looked up at her sadly.

Karena sighed as she looked at her younger sister. "I take it I have to kill Kouga now?" she asked.

She looked away as tears started to fall.

Karena held her sister closer resting her head on top of Kit's. "Don't worry ok." she said softly.

Kit nodded as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

Karena sighed again as she started to hum softly.

Kit fell back asleep.

Karena sighed again as she looked outside. 'Kouga I am going to beat your ass the minute I see you.' she thought as she then thought about the threat Sesshomaru had given her which caused her to growl slightly.

The rain stopped and Kit woke up.

"Morning Kit," Karena said as she still looked outside.

Kit yawned and went over to her bag, which she took off before her little episode so it stayed dry. She pulled out the bread before walking before to Karena and breaking it in half.

Karena gave her a sideways look then held up her hand and shook her head.

Kit put half in her mouth and handed the other half to her sister.

Karena didn't take it as she shook her head again.

Kit put it on Karena's leg and ate her half.

Karena looked back outside watching the sky.

A whirlwind appear outside of the cave.

Karena glared as she stood up and stood in front of Kit. 'Great now who wants to piss me off even more.' she thought as she stood to her full height. "Kit, stay behind me." she said.

The whirlwind disappeared and Kouga took its place.

"And what do you want bastard?" Karena growled as her glare turned to ice.

Kouga sighed in relief when he saw Kit was ok and started walking towards her.

Karena growled at him in warning. "I told you if anything was wrong with Kit you would have preferred Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to come after you." she said.

"She's fine," Kouga said pushing past Karena.

Kouga had done two things wrong when he did that one he had put his hands on Karena, and two he had pushed her bad shoulder, it wasn't even a second after he did that, that Karena had him pinned to the wall by his throat her fangs bared.

Kit sat on the ground eating a banana.

"Look here bastard Sesshomaru has pissed me off already and you are adding to that anger. I don't know what you did to Kit but just me mentioning you had her crying." Karena said low her words dripping with venom.

Kouga looked shocked. "I didn't do anything," he said looking at Kit, begging her to back him up.

Karena didn't even bother looking at Kit. "Then why would my younger sister be crying once I said your name?" she asked.

He was about to say something when Kit cut him off. "Onee-chan, can we leave?" Kit said as she finished the banana.

Karena dropped Kouga and stared down at him with a cold and heartless look. "Stay away from my sister." was all she said as she turned and went and picked Kit up then left.

Kit looked at him with tears in her eyes before burring her head into her sister's shoulder.

Kouga sat there and watched them leave his eyes full of sadness as he tried to refrain form crying. 'Damn it I screwed up.' he thought as he bowed his head.

Karena kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't stop walking. "That wolf is never going to see you again." Karena said to Kit but didn't look at her.

Kit slowly nodded as she clung to her sister.

Karena winced slightly because the shoulder Kouga had pushed hurt slightly but she just ignored it as she went back to the others.

Kit changed into a fox and curled up against her sister.

Karena made it to the others quickly and was greeted by Sesshomaru glaring at her. "If you keep glaring at me I will hurt you." she warned him as Kagome came up to her.

Kit's ears twitched but she didn't move.

"Karena, why are you holding a fox? Where is Kit?" Kagome asked.

"This is Kit she is just in her fox form." Karena said while glaring at Sesshomaru as he continued to glare at her.

Kit nipped at Karena's arms, signaling that she was hungry.

Karena handed her to Inuyasha since he was also standing by her. "I'm going to go get Kit something to eat DO NOT let her out of your sight." Karena said firmly before walking off.

Kit clawed on to Inuyasha's head and bit his head.

"Ow, damn it Kit that hurt." he said as he got her off of his head.

She changed into a hippo and crushed Inuyasha.

"Damn it Kit!" Inuyasha was able to shout out before he started to gasp for breath.

Kit changed into a mouse and ran off into the tall grass.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N): Kit: I'M BACK BABY!!!!... for now. I got my computer working again but there are still a few things needed to be done to the updating dates will still be a bit off. Oh and for the ones who didn't read my profile, my computer crashed on my but thankfully I backed up the stories on my jumpdrive. Anywho enjoy!  
Karena: Oh and my accont is named The-13th-vampire.

Kit: *whispers* please review to her stories she is in a slump because no one ever reviews her stories...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru went after her and grabbed her looking heartless. "No wonder I hated the thought of letting her raise you." he said referring to Karena.

Kit clawed up the outside of Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Kit, knock it off with this nonsense right now." Karena said as she came back.

Kit turned back into herself and jumped her sister.

Karena fell and landed hard hurting her shoulder again. "Kit, what have I told you about jumping me?" Karena said annoyed.

Kit sniffed what Karena brought back.

Karena rolled her eyes. 'Of course she refuses to listen to me.' she thought while shaking her head. "It's fruit ok, it was the only thing I could find." she said annoyed.

Kit's ears dropped since she had been hoping for meat.

Karena sighed "Kit, don't do that ok I am still trying to calm my temper." she whispered.

Kit let out a whine as she looked down at her older sister.

Karena only looked at her sister. "Sorry but this is all I could get." she said.

Kit put an apple in her mouth and walked away still disappointed.

Karena got up and went towards Inuyasha handing him what she had. "I'll be back in a little bit." she told him before turning around and walking off.

Kouga finally stood up and walked to where he smelled Kit. 'I've got to make up with her, I don't want anyone else.' he thought as a single tear went down his cheek.

Karena sat down by a river that was about a mile away form them as she hugged her knees close to her chest while watching the water. 'Damn Sesshomaru, how could I have fallen for him?' she thought as she closed her eyes burying her face in her arms.

Kouga made sure to stay clear of Karena as he entered the clearing with Kit.

Karena rose her head up as she looked at the water again. 'Kit▓s lucky she has Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to care for her so it wouldn't matter if I left.' she thought as one of her hands dropped to the ground as she picked up a rock and then threw it in the water.

Kit ran into Karena's lap. "He's back," she said in fox.

Karena growled in annoyance as she got up while holding Kit and ran back to the clearing she just left.

On the way she ran into Kouga.

"Kouga, what did I tell you?" she asked with a growl as she set Kit down behind her.

He growled back. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"When it involves MY blood sibling yes I do, especially since I am older than you." she growled back her eyes narrowed.

"You can't tell me to stay away from my bitch." Kouga said while walking towards them.

Karena got into a fighting stance. "She is not yours wolf and she will never be yours." Karena growled.

Kit whined behind her and ran off into the woods.

Kouga went to chase Kit but Karena got in front of him. "You have to kill me if you want to get Kit." she growled.

Kit ran into a tiger demon. It smelled her heat and smirked before pinning her under him.

Kouga growled at Karena. "Usually I would be glad to kill someone to get what I want, but since you seemed to be so important in Kit▓s life I will let you live 'cause I don▓t need Kit more pissed at me then she already is." he said.

Kit glared at the demon ripped out its heart.

Karena rolled her eyes "Tell me another tale, that ones old." she said not moving.

The blood spattered on Kit's face, some seeping into her mouth turning her into her true form.

"Fine have it your way." Kouga said as he charged at Karena who just dodged him.

Kouga hit a big white leg.

Karena looked up glaring. 'Shit she must have tasted blood.' she thought as Kouga moved away.

Kit growled at them, showing all her teeth. Her ears went flat against her head as she slowly circled her new found prey.

Kouga stood with his back against Karena. "How the hell?" he asked watching her carefully.

"Kit changes when she tastes the blood of the human or demon she has killed." Karena said also watching Kit.

Kit pounced at them, but missed. She growled again and went after Kouga, catching him, then pinning him under her claw. She leaned down and picked Kouga up in her mouth.

Karena was glaring still as her whip appeared in her hand as she cracked it on the ground. "Hey, he is not your target I am." she called out while growling in a challenging way.

Kit looked at her and growled, before running off with Kouga still hanging out of her mouth.

'Shit.' Karena thought as she gave chase. 'Not only will Inuyasha most likely kill me for letting this happen Sesshomaru will also.' she thought as guilt came over her for not being able to protect her sister.

Kouga struggled to get free of Kit's hold, but he couldn't and wouldn't hurt her so it was proving to be very difficult. He would never hurt her, but he couldn't become her lunch ether. All he knew right now was that when he got out of this he had two words for her: tic tack.

Karena was able to keep up with minor difficulty as she got to Kit's side and nailed her hind leg with her whip.

Kit growled at her but did not let go of the squirming Kouga.

Karena growled back both warning and challenging her.

Kit swiped her paw at Karena and knocked her off her feet before picking her up in her mouth beside Kouga.

"Wrong move little sister." Karena growled as she was able to get her arm free and slashed the side of Kit▓s muzzle.

Kit growled and put pressure on them, her teeth cutting into both their backs and stomachs.

Karena howled out in pain, her claws digging into Kit▓s muzzle.

Kit shook her head trying to get the claws out.

Karena kept her hold as her breathing became ragged along with Kouga's.

Kit's body started to shrink as she started to change back to normal.

When Karena and Kouga were let go is when Karena released her hold on Kit.

Kit passed out and now laid in front of the two bleeding wolf demons.

Karena tried to sit up but started to cough when she did, Kouga was doing the same but he was only wincing as he did.

Kit started to cry in her sleep, upset with what she did, she couldn't remember but she could smell their blood and she knew that is was her fault.

Karena and Kouga were able to stand with some difficulty as Kouga went and picked Kit up. "We have to hurry and get back to the others." Karena said while holding her stomach. The problem with wolf demons is that they are extremely prideful creatures and are always pushing themselves too far no matter what the cost was.

Kit started to cry harder as she clung to Kouga. 'I did this. If they die it's my fault. I shouldn't be alive. All I do is hurt people.' Kit thought.

"Kit, don▓t blame your self, it▓s not your fault I promise." Karena was able to say weakly as if she had read Kit's mind while they were walking back.

Kit and Kouga glowed a light blue and when it faded Kouga was completely healed. You see one on the powers Kit has is healing, unfortunately she couldn't control it, and it would just happen at random some times.

Karena smirked but then walked away from Kouga. "Don't follow me ok with me around your at risk of getting killed." was all she said before disappearing.

Kouga gulped. Kit was still in heat and it had been driving him crazy before, but know that they were alone he was shaking with desire.

Karena stopped and leaned against the tree as she started to cough up blood. 'This is why I hate what I am.' she thought as she spit blood out of her mouth. Since Karena was both wolf and fox it took time for her to heal completely but sometimes she was left with scars.

Kouga didn't really know how it happened but Kit now laid naked under him as he grinded against her. He knew it was wrong but she was his and he was going to have her, he couldn't wait any longer.

Karena's vision started to go blurry as she staggered. 'Damn it.' she thought as she coughed up blood again. 'Thank the God that Kit is not here to see this happening to me, I don't need her thinking it's her fault when it's mine.' she thought as she fell to her knees.

Kouga had taken off his clothes and was now rubbing his and Kit's bodies together, growling in pleasure at the feeling.

Karena got up again as she continued walking. 'It's not much further I need to keep going 'till I get there.' she thought.

Kit woke up and slapped Kouga, before getting dressed and heading towards Karena's scent.

Karena made it to a huge failed of wild flowers. 'Hn dad used to bring me out here every day just to play.' she thought with a sad smile as she walked towards the cave that was off in the distance.

Kit ran up beside her and then slowed down to her pace. "Are you ok?" Kit asked worried.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. What about you? I had gotten your leg and mouth pretty bad." Karena said not looking at Kit.

"What are you talking about?" Kit said looking done at her scratchless leg.

"Sorry I forgot you had healed yourself." Karena said wincing slightly form the pain, "Why don't you go ahead and go back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." she said. 'I don't want you to be around if I do die.' she thought.

Kit shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm not leaving you. I'm the reason you're like this and who knows if we get lucky my healing powers might kick in again." she said smiling.

Karena was able to give a small smile but shook her head. "It's not your fault." she said before she stopped and started to cough again.

Kit held Karena up. "Yeah and the Easter bunny is real." she said rolling her eyes.

Karena stopped coughing and shook her head again. "It's my fault for not being able to protect you." she said weakly wishing the pain would stop.

They both glowed red and Karena was healed while Kit was given her wounds.

Karena stared at Kit as fear came over her as she held her little sister up.

Kit started to cough up blood. "I guess we did get lucky." Kit said laughing slightly.

"How the hell is this lucky?!" Karena asked as she actually started to cry.

Kit smiled at her sister. "Now you can live," Kit said before passing out.

Karena caught her sister. "You baka." she said as more tears fell as she picked Kit up and ran to where Sesshomaru was. 'Damn it Kit you▓re about to leave me alone in this world, I suffered enough when my dad died I don▓t need to suffer again.' she thought.

Kit's breathing slowed to a stop signaling she was dead, but she had a small smile on her face.

Karena was in complete fear now as she ran even faster to where Sesshomaru was.

She crashed into Kouga, sending Kit's cold dead body flying.

'Shit.' Karena thought as she looked up only to see Sesshomaru glaring death at her while holding Kit.

"You pathetic mutt." he said as he laid Kit down pulling out his sword.

Kouga looked at Kit shocked. "What happened she was fine when she left?" Kouga said worried.

Karena still had tears flowing down her face. "She didn▓t mean to take my wounds I told her to come back to you but she stayed." she said trying to defend herself, as Sesshomaru glared at her still while slashing his sword down.

Kit didn't move and her heart beat couldn't be heard.

Sesshomaru glared at Karena more. "What else did you do to her?" he growled as Karena shook her head.

"Sesshomaru I swear I wanted her to let me die but she wouldn't listen." she said. Sesshomaru's words were breaking her heart more and more by the minute along with him glaring at her as he picked Kit up and walked away after turning around heading back to Inuyasha and the others. Karena closed her eyes and ran away form him disappearing along with her scent.

Kit's ears twitched and she opened her eyes. "Fluffy, where is Onee-chan?" she asked as she looked up at her older brother, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Sesshomaru only growled when Karena was mentioned as he set Kit down by Inuyasha and Kagome. "That pathetic girl has left." he said which had Kagome standing up glaring at Sesshomaru.

"You are so ignorant you know." she declared pissed off.

Kit glared and Sesshomaru and used fox fire to set his pants on fire before running of into the woods to look for her beloved sister.

Karena sat at the edge of a lake her knees pulled to her chest her head resting against them while her arms were wrapped around her legs as she sat there crying.

Kit saw her sister and tackled her into the water. "Why did Onee-chan leave?" Kit said whining as tears started to fall. "Does Onee-chan hate me?" she asked holding back a sob.

Karena was ale to turn around and when she saw Kit she hugged her close crying even harder. "Thank the God your ok." she said trying to stop crying, she didn't want her little sister who had never seen her cry before crying now.

Kit pulled away from her sister. "Why did you leave?"

Karena was able to calm her self as she stood up with Kit still in her arms and went and sat on the land again "It wasn't because of you." she said.

Kit clung to her sister. "Then why did you leave?" she said holding back tears. "If it's because I'm not strong enough or something then I'll leave. I only want you to be happy."

Karena only shook her head "No young one It's because I am not strong enough." she said.

Kit shook her head. "You are the strongest person I know." Kit said looking at her sister.

Karena shook her head "I am not strong enough for Sesshomaru." she said.

"Who cares about him? He is a bastard that should go to hell. Just like that bastard of a father I had, not leaving me a sword. I mean he had three kids and three swords, but no he had to let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight over it until they sent it to hell." Kit slightly yelled.

Karena sighed. "It▓s hard for me to say that since I have fallen for the Ice prince," Karena said looking over the water sadly knowing Kit was about to hate her for what she had just said.

Kit was to busy steaming and cussing her father to notice.

Karena sighed again glad Kit had not heard her at all and was thanking every god she knew that Sesshomaru was no where near her to hear her say that.

"I had to get three fangs pulled to make my sword, but they just got them, those spoiled little brats. Then again my sword could blow up Japan if I wanted it to." Kit rambled on.

Karena sighed. "Kit, you▓re rambling again." she said as she thought about everything.

Kit looked up at the sky and started to cuss her father out in inu.

Karena quickly stood up and ran while still holding Kit.

Kit sniffed the air and jumped out of Karena's arms before darting off into the forest and out of sight and smell.

'Damn it.' Karena thought. ⌠I have to go get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru since we left them alone for to long.■ Karena said pissed off that Kit ran.

Kit ran back into view and jumped into her sister's arms with a big bag of onigiri hanging from her mouth.

Karena only shook her head. "You do know we left Inu and Sesshy alone for a while right?" she asked.

Kit just hugged her sister and purred against her.

Karena stopped as she came to the clearing and set Kit down then went after Sesshomaru who wasn't going after Inuyasha but Kagome instead. Karena appeared in front of Sesshomaru her claws on her left hand were in his right shoulder while his right hand had a hold of her wrist, his claws on his left hand were in her right shoulder while her right hand had a hold of his wrist, but both were death glaring the other. "That▓s it Sesshomaru we finish this now." Karena growled at him.

Kit set down the bag and sat on Kouga's lap, ready to stop the fight if need be.

Sesshomaru growled back. "Fine, Karena, let▓s begin." he said as they both let go of each other then ran off into the woods watching each other carefully.

Kit laid down in Kouga's lap and rolled over asking him to rub her stomach. He did as she asked but looked at where the two angry demons ran off to, worried about Karena's safety.

Sesshomaru jumped close to Karena and tried to get her with his claws, but Karena just evaded him but not before she got him with her sword.

Kit smirked as the smell of her brother's blood reached her nose. She had never been fond of Sesshomaru and didn't can if her older sister put him on death row.

Sesshomaru glared at Karena who looked at him emotionless. "I warned you, Sesshomaru, you piss me off you regret it." she said as they both ran to another clearing.

Kit started nipping on Kouga's tail, trying to numb her hunger. She would not eat the onigiri because they where for her sister, who had yet to eat since she went into heat.

Sesshomaru grabbed on of his swords as Karena stood straight her sword pointed at the ground "Come on prince Fluffy, let▓s see what you can do." was all Karena said.

Kit grabbed the bag and ran off to her sister. She ran between them as they charged, earning her a gash across her chest and one on her back. She fell to the ground the rice balls becoming soaked with her blood.

Karena and Sesshomaru stopped and stared wide eyed at Kit before running to her side. "Damn it Kit." they both say annoyed but worried.

"Onee-chan," Kit said weakly as she lifted up the now soaked red bag and handed it to her sister, before passing out.

"Sesshomaru we will finish this fight, but now you need to help me with her." Karena said as she glared at him.

Both their hand touched Kit at the same time as they went to pick her up when they all there glowed yellow. Karena and Sesshomaru felt weird before passing out by the bleeding crossbred.

Karena woke up a few hours later thanks to someone shaking her. "Otaa-san, wake up." Rin said as Karena opened her eyes.

'Otaa-san?? Why is she calling me that?' Karena wandered as she sat up while raising her hand to her head.

Kit looked at her, a little banged up but ok as she sat near the other figure that lay on the ground still passed out.

Karena looked over at Kit, but when she did her eyes widened. 'HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE ME IF I AM RIGHT HERE?!?!' She screamed in her head as she looked down at herself. 


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Kit: Ok guys by request of Mika we have posted again but one review really makes us think we should cut it. I mean what's the point of writing if all our fans left.)**

The one who laid by Kit sat up slowly and rubbed its head.

The one that looked like Karena looked up at the real Karena and glared as they got up then stopped in front of Karena "Karena, me and you need to talk now." it whispered.

"Yeah no shit Sesshomaru." she whispered back.

Kit stood back up and headed towards Kouga's scent, smirking slightly.

When the two were far enough away they started to yell "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TRICK DID YOU PULL?" Sesshomaru, who looked like Karena yelled.

"ME! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!!" Karena, who looked like Sesshomaru yelled back.

Before Kit could make it back she busted out in laughter. She leaned against a tree and continued to laugh loudly at the thought of what her siblings would have to go through to change back.

Sesshomaru and Karena death glared the other, "You better find a way to fix this or--"

"Or what Sesshomaru you can't do anything since we switched bodies." Karena growled before Sesshomaru could finish.

Kouga walked into view of Kit and put his hand on the laughing girls shoulder. They glowed the same yellow as before and they passed out.

Sesshomaru and Karena glared at each other "You know we can't leave the others side until I can find out a way to fix this." Karena said as she sighed and looked down.

'Why did I have to be put in his body?' she mentally asked as they walked back to the others, both looking annoyed but stayed next to the other.

They heard Kit scream, making a few birds in a tree fly out at the loud noise.

Both ran to where they heard the scream, that's when a thought hit Karena as she smirked. 'You know what they say what goes around comes around.' she thought.

Kit stood against a tree staring wide eyed at the snoring Kouga who laid on the ground, curled in a ball.

Karena and Sesshomaru stopped at the edge to where they saw Kit. "What happened?" Karena asked as she tried to be like Sesshomaru.

Kouga woke up and scratched his ear with his hind foot, before stretching like a cat. He stood up and looked at the freaked Kit. He sighed and poked her in the forehead. They glowed for a bit before it dimmed and Kouga now looked freaked while Kit leaned against the tree.

"Kit, care to answer?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to be Karena.

Kit smirked and walked away. "Nope," she said laughing.

Karena grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder "Don't even, my guess is that she wants us to see what it's like for the other, or she is just doing this to be a witch." Karena said with a sigh.

"Second," they heard Kit say from behind them.

"Thought so," Karena said as she turned and looked at Kit. "Change us back now, I do not want to be him at all." she said crossing her arms.

"I can't," Kit said still smiling before going to go hug Kouga and kiss him.

Karena shook her head 'Great I am stuck as the guy I love until I can figure out this shit.' "Thanks a lot Kit." Karena thought and said as she sighed as Rin came up with the others.

"I'll give you guys a clue." Kit said as she still hugged Kouga. "There is a reason me and Kouga could change back by a touch."

Sesshomaru glared at Kit. Karena only sighed. "Karena, sit down." she said as she looked at Sesshomaru who glared at her.

"Fine Sesshomaru." he said as he sat next to her only to be tackled by Rin.

Kit walked away with Kouga following close behind. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Kit replied not look at him. He just nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're out of heat now." he said smiling as she nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Karena and Sesshomaru then looked where Kit had left "What was that about?" he asked as they all sat near Karena and Sesshomaru who wouldn't stop glaring at the other.

Kit and Kouga didn't come back that night and weren't there when everybody woke up ether.

"I wonder where Kit and Kouga ran off to." Kagome said as she looked around when everyone was awake.

Kouga sat up and looked down at the still sleeping Kit, a new mating mark shown on her neck as she curled up against Kouga, her mate.

"Kagome think of it, Kouga has been chasing Kit for a while, so just put two and two together." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Rin who was asleep, Karena looked at herself or Sesshomaru since he had her body.

'Damn it this is going to be a while before we switch back.' she thought with a sigh.

Kouga looked away from his naked mate and over to her shredded clothes. 'I guess I was a little to rough.' He thought as he looked through the remains. 'Great now what is she going to wear?' he thought with a sigh, before looking back at his mate and petted her head. 'One thing is for sure and that's that she is not going anywhere like this, I won't have any male looking at my mate not even Inuyasha.'

Miroku went and sat in front of who he thought was Sesshomaru, who glared at Miroku, who got up and left. Kagome went and sat by who she thought was Karena, as Sesshomaru got up and went to the trees and sat down and relaxed.

Kouga left the cave they where in and covered up the entrance before running to the nearest village to get clothes for Kit.

"Karena I don't know why you don't just tell him." Kagome said with a sigh as she looked at Karena who was stroking Rin's head.

Kouga run back to the cave after stealing a light pink silk robe from the village. He smirked at his choice, girls loved pink so this would be perfect, right.

Karena looked at Kagome confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Kouga carefully dressed Kit in the robe before leaving to go get her something to eat when she woke up.

Kagome was about to say something but the one everyone thought was Sesshomaru sat down next to Karena again.

Kouga was about to kill a boar when a Kit's high pitched scream fill the air causing the boar to flee, but Kouga didn't care he just ran back to the cave as fast as he could.

The others looked up when they heard the scream 'That didn't sound good.' both Karena and Sesshomaru thought.

There was a load bang and Kit stormed into the campsite wearing Kouga's clothes. Said wolf demon follow wearing the pink robe.

Everyone looked at the two wide eyed then busted out laughing, well all except Karena and Sesshomaru who only shook their heads 'Idiot.' they both thought.

A week had past and Karena and Sesshomaru still hadn't changed back. Kit had forgiven Kouga for dressing her in pink, her least favorite color. Said fox demon now sat in the clearing with the others, chopsticks hanging from her mouth as she looked down at her stomach.

Karena and Sesshomaru weren't doing so well since they still hadn't switched back, and Sesshomaru always tried to get Karena to tell him what Kagome had meant but Karena wouldn't say a thing which just lead to the two fighting even more.

Kit stood up and walked out of the clearing not taking her eyes off her stomach. She cocked her head to the side as she sat down by a tree a bit away.

Rin went after Kit since she noticed. Also she wanted to ask Kit what was wrong with her, Sesshomaru and Karena.

Kit sighed, 'They aren't going to get along so...' she thought as she raised her hand and it glowed yellow. The two "love birds" in the clearing glowed the same color before they passed out.

Rin came up to Kit. "Aunt Kit are you ok?" she asked worried as she sat down.

Kit jumped up into the tree above her, having not noticed Rin beside her. She now sat shaking up the high branches.

Rin looked up worried "Aunt Kit, are you ok?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said still shaking, before the branch broke and she fell out of the tree.

Rin blinked a few times "Are you sure?" she asked.

Kit clung to another bigger branch shaking, her eyes closed tightly.

Rin freaked "Someone help Aunt Kit is about to fall!" she shouted.

Kouga was in the field in less then a second. He looked up at Kit worried.

Rin looked up worried "Help her!" she said scared.

Kouga jumped up to get her but she wouldn't let go of the branch. "No, I'm going to fall and it will hurt... it might kill..." she said shaking even more.

"Kit, if you don't let go you will fall anyways, Kouga is right there he has you!" Inuyasha yelled as he showed up "And if he doesn't then I will catch you!" he added.

Kit shook her head and dug her claws into the branch.

Inuyasha stared up at her "Kit, listen to me!" he yelled worried.

Tears slid down her face as she shook her head. "Kit, please I won't let any thing happen to you." Kouga said worried. She continued to shake her head as the branch she hang on to started to break.

"Kit, listen to them!" Karena shouted as she glared up at the branch.

Kit looked down at her sister, before shaking her head.

"Kit listen to me, or is it that you hate me so much that you don't care what I say?" Karena said looking hurt and pissed at the same time.

The branch broke and Kit still clung to it as it fell to the ground.

Inuyasha did as he said and caught Kit, Karena on the other hand had turned and walked away after Inuyasha had caught Kit "I knew it was a mistake for me to return, and for letting her find me." she muttered as she passed Sesshomaru.

Kit got away from Inuyasha and darted into the woods. In a couple of seconds even her scent was gone.

Sesshomaru grabbed Karena by her upper arm. "We need to find Kit." Inuyasha said.

"The rest of you can go look for her, I need to talk with Karena." he said as he glared at Karena who glared back.

Kit didn't stop running. She quickly covered miles of land and in about 10 minutes she reached the ocean. Panting heavily she started running north and into the mountains, where winter snow already land thick on the forest's floor, a prefect place for a white fox demon to hide.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but with my computer crashing I got out of the habit of updating, so out of laziness I've been saying for the past… however long "I'll do it Saturday" then "I'll do it next Saturday." But now here you go and I promise not to make you wait so long again.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha however I do own my (and Karena's) characters and plot line so ask if you want to borrow.**

Karena glared at him hard. "I suggest you let me go." she said but that only fell to deaf ears as he turned and made her follow him but Karena wasn't struggling much anyways so it was easy.

Kit sniffed about on the snow covered ground, searching for a good place for her new home. She needed someplace with plenty of food, few to no predators, a clean water source, as well as good soil for a strong den.

Sesshomaru and Karena got far enough away before he turned and faced her, her arm still in his grasp. "Now, Karena, tell me what Kagome meant by if you told me. What is it that you're hiding?" he asked glaring at her.

Kit found a good stop and started to dig out the entrance, placing stones in the wall of it so that it couldn't be dug any bigger.

Karena glared as she wrenched her arm free. "I have nothing to tell you." she said.

Once the den was finished Kit dragged hundreds of leafs into it until the bottom of the den was like a big pillow.

"Then why would that girl say that about me?" he asked which caused Karena to glare at the ground.

'She only said it 'cause she thought you were me.' Karena thought.

"I know she thought I was you, I want to know what she meant by that." Sesshomaru growled which had Karena looking up at him is shock.

Kit curled up in the leafs and with a cute yawn, went to sleep.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked not liking how Karena was looking at him.

"How the hell did you know what I thought?" she asked.

Kouga ran through forest after forest searching for the slightest bit of his mates scent. "Kit, where are you!?" he yelled as he ran, tears flowing down his cheek at the thought of something hurting her.

"You said it out loud." he said annoyed.

"No that was something I…" Karena stopped as she clenched her fist "Damn it, she will definitely regret this." she muttered.

Night fell and darkness surrounded Kouga. He stopped on a hill, choking back a sob he headed towards his pack, planning on getting them to join in on the search in the morning.

Sesshomaru glared at Karena as he stepped towards her not even caring that night had fallen.

Kouga curled up on his pile of furs and whined himself to sleep, ignoring the worried looks of his pack as tears continued to fall even in his sleep.

Karena glared at him as he approached her, she just quickly moved away before he could pin her. "Like I said I have nothing to tell you." she said before going back to Inuyasha and the others.

Kit yawned as she woke up the next morning as she slipped out of the den and on top of the blanket of freshly fallen snow, before leaving in search of breakfast. She spotted a young stag not for from the den entrance. Kit gave a sly slime before starting to stalk the new found prey, getting within 5 feet before she pounced and bit its neck.

Karena had not slept a wink that night since her and Sesshomaru didn't trust the sleeping minds since Kit decided to play a sweet trick on them.

Kouga and his pack were up with the sun, now searching for his missing mates scent. 'Come on, Kit, where are you?' Kouga thought getting more worried by the minute. 'I should have seen how she was acting strangely since we mated. Maybe this was all to fast for her? Oh man, please don't let her hate me.' he thought biting his lip.

Karena was brought out of her glaring contest with Sesshomaru when she felt someone hug her tightly so she looked away and saw Rin looking tired still.

Kit dragged the fresh kill to a tree before climbing up with it, before tarring of pieces of meat and eating it raw.

"Good morning Rin are you ok?" Karena asked kindly as Rin crawled into her lap before hugging her around the neck and going back to sleep, Karena just smiled as she hugged Rin.

Kouga's pack came upon the small group drew to Kit's lingering scent over the clearing.

'You think one bad thing about her and you will regret it Ice prince.' Karena thought as she gave a sideways glance to Sesshomaru who glared back 'Like you can do anything to me, Karena.' he thought back.

"Has Kit come back?" Kouga asked hopefully as the others sniffed around the clearing, trying to find which way she went.

Karena went and glared at him again 'Keep testing me and you will find out.' she warned, this only caused Sesshomaru to scoff at her threat.

Kouga got in her face. "Did she come back?" he asked begging her to say yes, to get Kit safely in his arms.

Karena was about to yell at him but Rin tightened her grip a bit which caused Karena to calm down and pay attention to Rin.

Kouga grabbed her shoulders. "Did she come back?" he asked his voice cracking slightly.

Sesshomaru only looked at Karena softly when she looked away, he couldn't bring himself to just admit it to both himself and to Karena that he loved her, when Karena looked back up Sesshomaru quickly glared at her and she glared back.

Kouga growled and grabbed Karena's hair tightly. "Answer me," he said shaking slightly.

Karena glared death at Kouga. "Wrong move Flea bag." she said before elbowing him in his nuts as hard as she could.

He curled up in pain, hands on his lower region. Ginta come off to see if he was alright as he twitched on the ground.

Karena stood up cradling a frightened Rin. "That was a warning, grab my hair once more and you will become an IT." she growled as she calmed Rin down.

Ginta looked up at her. "You know if you do that you will ruin Kit's chance to have kids?" he said as Kouga started to get up.

Karena glared at Ginta "He asked for it by grabbing my hair the way he did especially when I was holding my daughter." she said her tone venomous.

Kouga stood up and growled. "I just wanted to know if my mate came back." he snapped.

Karena glared death at him "Rin cover your ears young one." she said softly as she placed Rin down who listened to what Karena had said "YOU LOST MY SISTER!!! YOU STUPID IGNORENT ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU!!!" she shouted as she was able to control most of her temper

Kouga didn't even flinch. "I lost her? At least I went looking for her, but all you did was sit there and now she could have gotten killed." Kouga yelled back.

"Well if you would have paid attention nitwit you would know why she left!" Karena said as she started to calm down.

"And why is that? I think I would know if something was wrong with my mate!" he growled showing his fangs.

"She thinks you're mad at her." Sesshomaru finally cut in being since he was getting pissed off at this two knuckle heads, 'Why do wolves have to be so retarded.' he thought.

"Call me retarded again and watch what happens!" Karena snarled at Sesshomaru as she turned on him.

"Why would she think that?!" Kouga yelled pissed at the older dog demon.

"Why else would she have run off? She always does when something is wrong and she thinks someone is mad at her, and before you say anything No I have no clue what could be the problem." Sesshomaru said calmly ignoring Karena's comment.

Kouga growled before leading his pack out of the clearing. 'He's wrong, Kit's not mad at me she just... just... I don't know but I haven't been anything but nice to her. Even when we mated I was as gently as I could be.' he thought holding back tears.

Karena glared at Sesshomaru 'What the hell is your deal Ice prince?' she asked he just glared right back at her.

'You and that flea bitten mutt were annoying Me.' he said, this only pissed Karena off as she turned and walked off to a stream nearby to calm her nerves before she hurt Sesshomaru.

Kouga and the pack wondered into a fierce bobcat demon's territory. They came across its feeding grounds to see it covered in bones. The demon approached them.

"Has a white fox demon passed through here?" Kouga asked.

"How should I know I ate a great number of demons last night." it said before pouncing.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru before running after Karena. "Hey Karena you ok?" she asked when she caught up to the crossbreed.

Kouga quickly killed the demon. "Koga, look at this," Ginta said from a nearby skeleton. Kouga walked over to him and Ginta handed him a small patch of white fur. He sniffed it before his eyes went wide, it was Kit's fur. It slipped from Kouga's shaking hand as it fell back on to the fox demon skeleton.

"No..." Kouga whispered staring at it with tears falling down his cheeks. "She can't be..."

"No I am not, first my younger sister pulls this shit without telling me what the hell is going on, then the Ice prince wants to start with me, I swear I regret falling for him but then again I don't." Karena said just soft enough for Kagome to hear her.

Kouga and his pack went back to their den as Kouga refined from crying. He just couldn't believe that she was gone, that he would never see her smiling face again. He looked up at the sky and let out a long low howl, the rest of the clan followed.

Karena sat down by the edge of the water when they got to the stream and Kagome sat beside her Karena's ears twitched as she heard the faint howls which then made her ears turn back flat against her head.

Kit had her fill of deer and went to a small frozen pond. She starched at the surface until she reached the water underneath. She lapped some of it up before marking out a small territory and heading back to her den.

"Karena are you ok?" Kagome asked as she noticed Karena's new look "Don't worry Kagome, lets go back to the others." was all she said before standing up with Kagome and walking back to the others.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been three and a half months since Kit ran off and Kouga's throat was still sore from howling so much, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't believe that she was gone. To top it off a couple of the males were talking about overthrowing him because his mate had died without leaving any pups. Kouga had given them a good beating, but he knew that they were right, with his mate dead, no pups, and he being the only one allowed to mate the pack would soon die out.

Karena hadn't been in her best of moods for the past three and a half months, she avoided everyone as much as possible hell she wouldn't even snap at Sesshomaru when he made a comment or bugged her. Karena looked up at the clear blue sky as she walked this time she wasn't able to get away from the others.

Up in the mountains Kit squeezed out of her den, once you could clearly see a swollen stomach as she went to a bush to throw up. Once done her stomach was emptier than before as she went to go hunt, which wasn't plentiful due to the cold weather, leaving her to feed on mice and dare she say-- fish.

Karena sighed for the uptenth time that day. 'Karena what is wrong with you? That sighing is getting annoying.' she heard Sesshomaru's voice in her head, she had gotten use to him just barging into her mind.

'Nothing, just ignore me like you do every other time.' she thought back with out any emotion in it.

Kit found a doe and started stalking it, before its baby came running up beside it. Kit stopped and looked at the two as the mother made sure the baby was ok. 'Looks like we're in the same tight spot.' Kit thought as she looked down at her stomach which was covered by the thin and too small for her belly's kimono.

'It's hard to ignore when you are always in my presence mutt.' Sesshomaru thought to her. And that was the final straw for Karena as she stopped turned around coming face to face with Sesshomaru, after that she slapped him hard across the face leaving a few scratches before disappearing all together.

Kit sighed as she went back to her den on an empty stomach. "I guess its snow for dinner tonight... again." she said before struggling to get down the narrow hole. "And I've got to make that bigger... AGAIN."

Karena stopped after a while as silent tears that she did not even notice began to fall. "Why does he hate me? Why do I love him? Why did Kit have to leave me like this?" she asked all out loud as she leaned against the tree and slid down it.

When she hit the ground she felt her butt fall down a hole. Down below Kit looked up shocked that something was messing with the entrance to her den before starting to growl loudly at the intruder, trying to scare whatever it was off.

Karena struggled then got free "What the hell?! Damn it I can't even sit down with out falling through a hole!" she said annoyed as the tears still fell.

Kit continued to growl, hiss, spat, and whatever else might scare it of as she backed up as far from the entrance hole as she could.

Karena heard that and her eyes widen "Who's there?" she asked loudly as she got ready to defend herself.

Kit growled louder and started kicking dirt up the hole to try and scare her away, still not aware that it was her sister.

Karena glared at the hole. "Hey damn it knock it the hell off geeze, I am not going to do shit to a cub or whatever the hell you are in that hole." Karena said as she covered her face with her arms as to not get hit with the dirt.

Kit didn't stop with the dirt but started to bark and in dog said "Get the hell out of my territory."

Karena growled like a wolf but spoke in fox "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Kit shot a foxfire up the hole still growling and kicking dirt.

Karena dodged, 'That's it,' she thought before going into the hole glaring at her attacker.

Kit kicked her in the face, before seeing that it was Karena. She froze for a bit pushing her out of the den and curling up at the bottom. 'No she can't be here, she can't see me like this.' she thought as she looked scared at her stomach and then to the hole.

Karena growled "Ok that hurt." she said before going back in glaring and ready to kill but she stopped when she noticed who it was, Karena turned pale and stepped back a bit which made her fall over. "It can't be." she whispered softly.

Kit just laid there, waiting to getting beaten for wanting to birth crossbred children just like her mother had. 'Please don't let me loose then.' she thought shaking in fear.

"K…Ki...Kit?" Karena asked shocked and scared about what she was seeing.

Kit flinched at her name, as she curling up more trying to protect her stomach from the beating she knew was she awaited her.

Karena stood up and went towards Kit before sitting down beside her and as gently as possible placed a hand on her head.

Kit squeezed her eyes shut as tears steamed down her face and whimpers came from her closed mouth, trying to gain a little bit of pity in hope that it would make the beating less painful.

"Kit, you are alive." Karena said her voice almost shaky. "Kit, what's wrong?" Karena asked worried about her sister's behavior.

Kit glanced at her older sister before squeezing her eyes again and she slightly scooted away.

Karena watched Kit carefully. "Kit, I'm not going to hurt you I should for what you have pulled but I won't since it looks to me like you're pregnant." she said.

She got to the entrance before bolting out and into the cover of the snow. 'I'm sorry Rena,' she thought as tears steamed down her face and she curled up and the base of a tree.

Karena got up quickly as she ran also scared as of what might happen to Kit. "Kit, come back!" she called out as tears started to fall again.

Kit looked up scared as her sister came into view.

"Kit, please I'm begging you!" she called out again as tears continued to fall.

Kit backed against the tree and stared at her sister fearfully. "Please just... leave. I want them please, don't tell anybody and leave. I'll raise them on my own." Kit said as tears freely fell down her face.

"Kit, please don't leave me alone again." Karena said as she closed her eyes and looked down trying hard to fight back the tears.

Kit looked up confused as she took a step towards Karena before backing up again at the thought of how their mother was betrayed and beaten by her siblings.

Karena sank to her knees as she started to shake with her suppressed tears. "No I won't cry I won't cry." she said with her hands placed on her knees.

Kit went and stood next to her sister looking confused. She opened her mouth to speak but instead started to back away.

"Kit, why are you scared of me? Do you really hate me that much, to just leave me alone and won't try to talk to me?" she asked as she looked in the other direction.

She ran over to the closet bush and started puking. She started to grow faint as the stomach acid burnt her throat and the cold started to really affect her.

Karena looked up when she heard the noise and ran to her sister's side sacred.

Kit passed out and fell into the snow, her tail, ears, and hair perfectly blended so that they looked to be part of the snow. "Please… don't hurt them…" she whispered in her unconscious state as her sister approached.

Karena looked down at her sister and understood what she had meant. "I'm not going to take that away from you, You know I hate stuff like that." she said gently as she picked up the unconscious body of her sister as gently as she could.

She snuggled closer to the source of warmth and started to purr at the familiar scent as tears started to fall down her pale face. Her hand gripped the front of her older sister's shirt. "Onee-chan..." she whispered so softly that Karena barely heard it.

Karena looked down since she thought she heard something as she started to walk. "It's alright, Kit, I'm here." she said just incase her sister did call out to her. 'Kit will probably be pissed when I tell her what I did to Ice prince but then again she might laugh.' she thought.

Kouga shivered as he headed outside the cave to go hunt. 'Damn, I hate the snow.' he thought as he looked over the white ground and trees. An image of Kit popped into his head and his eyes started to water. 'No,' he thought, trying to stop the tears. 'She's gone... she's been gone and she's never coming back just get over it.' he thought 'I have to be strong for my pack.' He looked back at his fellow wolfs. 'I can't let them down.' and with that thought he headed off into the forest to look for his breakfast.

Karena sighed as she continued to walk Kit still in her arms. 'Damn it sis why didn't just tell me in the first place?' she thought as she kept her eyes straight ahead to make sure she wouldn't walk into anything or into any trouble.

Kouga hulled three large boars back to the den, happy that the hunting got his mind off his late mate, only now there wasn't anything to stop from wonder. 'It's all my fault I'm her mate, I was supposed to protect her.' he thought as he dragged the boars through the snow.

Karena stopped dead in her tracks. 'Damn I almost forgot that a mother has to say in the place she chose as a safe area for the birth.' she thought before she turned around and headed back to the area where she had found Kit.

Kit's stomach let out the loudest growl Karena ever heard. The younger demon whined and squirmed in her sister's arms.

Karena shook her head. 'Of course the girl would have problems with hunting.' she thought as she reached the den "How the hell am I going to go find her food when I don't want to leave her alone." Karena thought as sat down for a minute thinking.

Karena got them down the hole and laid Kit down on the dry, dead leaf that lay on the bottom. She smiled lightly at her sister's sleeping form as she put her hand on Kit's stomach, before feeling something kick against it lightly.

Karena only shook her head while smiling still but got up and left the den but stood outside of the entrance while thinking.

The wind blew and Karena catch the scent of some rabbits around a mile away.

Karena looked back at the den 'She should be ok; I won't be gone that long.' Karena thought before walking in the direction.

Kit woke up about 10 minutes later and went outside to puck again. 'Damn morning sickness,' she thought as she looked around fearfully for her sister. 'Thank God it was just a dream.' she thought when she didn't see hide nor hair of her. She looked down at her stomach. 'Don't worry I'll protect you.' she thought with a smile before heading back down into the den for a nap.

Karena walked on letting her mind wander not really paying attention to much of anything as she walked but just the scent she was after.

Kit couldn't sleep so she decided to add another room to the den. She made the entrance bigger before digging out the new room and cleaning out the old leafs. 'Where am I going to find fresh leafs?' she asked herself. "I know I can get a blanket from a nearby village." she said smiling and darted out of the small territory.

Karena was getting closer, but something kept bothering her, she kept feeling as if she was about to be faced with something that she would rather not deal with.

Kit dodged spears and arrows that were thrown at her by the scared villagers. She slipped into the head of the village's house and two big soft, silk blankets. 'These are prefect,' she thought before searching the castle for a bigger and warmer kimono.

It didn't take long for Karena to know why she had that feeling as Sesshomaru appeared before her glaring, the marks Karena had left still hadn't healed "Whet the hell?!?" Karena asked as she stepped back glaring.

Kit walked happily back to her den wrapped up in the two blankets and under them she wore a dark blood red kimono. In her hands where a bunch of winter baby clothes. 'They are going to look so cute in these,' she thought with a big smile on her face.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing as he stepped towards Karena who stepped back. "Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Stay away from me!" she shouted.

Kit's ears twitched as she faintly heard this. All thoughts of her pups getting hurt flew out the window as she dropped the items and raced towards who ever dared hurt her older sister.

Sesshomaru got closer still, so Karena being who she was only went to punch him to get away quick. but as she did Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist with his right hand as he pulled her against him then pressed his lips against hers roughly, Karena was staring wide eyed at him as he kissed her 'WHAT THE HELL!!!' was the only thought that went through her mind.

Kit ran into view but went wide eyed at what she saw and stopped dead in her tracks. After a couple second processing what was happening she walked out of the clearing unnoticed. 'Ok I'm scared for life,' she thought and went to get the blankets and baby clothes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok guys you are starting to run me thin here. I have 124 pages and you are on 105 and we still have a major block so SEND IN IDEAS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO BACK INTO AN UNUPDATE STATE FOR MONTHS AGAIN!!!!.... anyway me and Karena are having… well she… and me… we've been fighting a lot lately ok so write now we are ok but that can also slow this story, not to mention our original story Falling for Bloodlust is consuming most of our writing time, it's a wonderful story and we hope to get it published but at the moment we are working on getting it turned into a comic on smackjeeves .com minus the space. So we really need ideas if you want this story to continue, because we don't have time to do it all on our own, I mean now school is starting as well and I foolishly sighed up for all hard classes so I'm going to be busy with school work. So one last time I repeat SEND US YOUR IDEAS IN REVIEWS, OR JUST REVIEW I'M GETTING SICK OF ONLY MIKA-CHAN REVIEWING! And sorry Mika hunny you love you are my little girl.**

Karena was able to push Sesshomaru off and backed up, looking not only scared but confused, and the fact that her face was dark red didn't help either.

Kit got about four yards from Karena and Sesshomaru before a pain went through her and her legs become wet.

Sesshomaru didn't say a thing and he still looked emotionless. Karena only shook her head but turn and ran, but not before Sesshomaru noticed the tears.

Kit fell over in pain as contractions hit her. 'No please not now,' she thought gripping her stomach.

Karena got far away 'How could he play with my heart like that?' she thought as she ran.

Kit stood up shakily walk started walking in a desperate attempt to make it to her den. 'I can't give up now,' she thought.

'But if you do... if you just kill them, then Kouga would take you back and it's that what you truly want.' said a voice in her head.

Karena stopped when she was close to Kit's den and looked around as she calmed herself.

Kit shook her head at the voice, before she fell, not having the strength to make it back. She thought about if her mate was here he could just carry her back. Hell if her mate was there she wouldn't even have had to of left the den, but he wasn't there because nobody would want mutt children except a mutt.

"Kit!" Karena called out sounding scared "Where are you?" she called again sounding more scared by the minute.

Tears ran down the white fox demon's face. 'If only I was a wolf demon, then Kouga and I could be together right now.' she thought sadly.

"KIT?!" Karena said in alarm as she found her sister and ran to her side.

Kit hissed in pain as another contraction hit her. 'Please let this pain is over,' she thought. She looked up to see Karena standing there. "R-Rena," Kit said slightly scared.

"Shhh its ok don't worry your alright." she said gently but looked concerned and scared.

Kit screamed in pain as the first baby started to come out. "Rena, please make it stop! It hurts so much!" she cried and clung to her sister.

"Shhh just relax, breathe ok," Karena said trying to calm her sister down so the delivery would hopefully go smoothly 'Damn it Kouga, I wish you were here to help.' Karena thought, knowing that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't be the best of people to be around at the moment.

Kit clawed at the ground but nodded. "Please just make the pain go away." she whispered.

"I need you to relax, breathe calmly and deeply it will most likely lessen the pain." Karena said as she moved before Kit to make sure there was no problems with the delivery.

Kit nodded but curled up in pain and another contraction hit her.

"Don't curl up, you're doing good." Karena said worried.

Kit whimpered and laid straight out on her back. Karena went to check how dilated Kit was but noticed a couple white hairs were starting to appear.

"Remember Kit breathe, ok" Karena said hoping her sister would be alright after this.

Kit nodded and as another contraction hit she pushed and the baby's head come out.

"Good girl, just push, your doing good." Karena said as she grabbed the baby's head.

Kit pushed again and the baby came out. Karena saw that it was a male and most likely only weight 2 pounds.

Karena started to get a sick feeling in her stomach, she never could handle births without wanting to throw up, and that's when she gagged. She set the baby down and went over to a bush and tried not to throw up, not noticing when Kit crawled away and into the den unknowingly leaving the new born demon alone.

Karena did end up throwing up, but when she returned she only saw the baby so she quickly ran to it, and held it "KIT!" she called out scared for the baby's sake.

She heard Kit's answering whine come from inside the den but was cut short by the sound of a crying baby also coming from the den.

'Oh Kami-sama what am I going to do?' Karena asked sacred, she wanted her sister's babies to have a safe birth but she couldn't be there cause of her weak stomach. 'No wonder I never leave with someone else usual.' she thought

After a couple minutes Kit's head appeared at the top of the den as she let out a low growl, calling her baby.

"Relax Kit I have him, he's safe." Karena said as she ran to her sister and held out the baby for her.

Kit picked the baby up in her mouth gently and carried him down into the den.

Karena smiled 'At least you're alive and your pups are safe.' she thought with a sigh, she really did hope Kit returned soon because if Koga didn't shut up she was going to kill him.

Karena entered and looked around "Just two?" she asked.

Kit looked up from cleaning the second boy before sitting up and letting Karena see the third baby, a little girl.

Karena smiled at her sister "Great I'm an aunt." she said laughing slightly. 'I need to hurt Sesshomaru for what he pulled when I finally do decide to return.' she thought.

Kit picked the girl up and set it in her sister's lap and went back to cleaning the two boys who were crawling around the den and crying for her.

Karena smiled as she held the little girl. "Kit, you don't want Koga to know your alive still do you?"

Kit put the kits in her lap. "No it's not that..."

Karena looked over "You're scared he won't want these pups or you?"

A tear slid down Kit's face as she nodded. "You know how my father acted when I was born."

Karena moved closer and wiped the tear away "Hey now little one do you want to hear what happened when you disappeared?"

She looked at her sister as her ear perked to show that she was listening.

"Well you see, Koga has been searching all over for you, he even had the balls to grab my hair and force me to look at him, then when he thought you had died he wouldn't stop crying for you, he even beat some of the guys that where going to over power him because they thought you had died." Karena said as she looked up "I know you may not believe me but Koga does want to keep you no matter what you are." she finished hoping to ease at least some of her sister's sorrow.

Kit looked at her shocked before sadness reclaimed her eyes. "But pups change everything..."

Karena nodded "Yeah but hey if Koga doesn't want a part of being in these children's lives and if he goes to kill them, then I guess I will have me a new fur coat." she promised "Same for any others who want to harm these little ones, or you for that matter." she added.

Kit sighed and laid down at the back of the den. "I'm tried..." she said as the babies started crying for her again.

Karena looked at her sadly. "Kit, do you want to see his reaction?" she asked.

Only the sound of her even breathing was heard.

Karena sighed again as she got up 'Koga if you do anything to harm the pups or my sister you will not be living long.' She thought as she left.

Kouga shook the water off his body from the rain outside, before walking over to his bed of pelts and laid down for a nap. 'Please be a dreamless sleep,' he prayed to himself.

Karena walked until she noticed the path to Koga's clan and smirked 'Oh will dog boy have a field day when he catches this scent if the rain don't get rid of it.' she thought.

Kouga woke up when the rain stopped and his eyes went wide when the stench of a fox wolf hybrid's scent hit his nose.

"YO DOG BOY COME ON OUT!!" Karena called as she got closer. 'Oh yeah this will be real fun!' she thought.

Kouga rolled over and plugged his ears. 'Damn it her scent smells more like Kit's than normal.'

Karena got to the entrance and glared with her arms crossed "Yo dog boy if you don't get your lazy ass up so help me!" she warned.

Kouga held his nose. "Go away," he said holding back tears as thoughts of his mate filled his head.

Karena smirked "Fine then I guess you don't want to see Kit and hear about how she is doing." she said.

"Your insane, Kit's dead remember." he said his voice cracking at the word dead.

"Oh really then care to explain why I smell more strongly of her along with a different scent?" she asked still smirking.

"I don't know maybe you mated with Sesshomaru." Kouga said squeezing his nose tighter.

Karena now had half the mind to just strangle Koga. 'Oh you are paying for that one later dog boy.' she thought. "No idiot Kit is alive and she gave birth to three pups, two boys and one girl." she said with a glare.

Kouga glared at her. "Stop giving me false hope." he nearly yelled "She's dead it's as simple as that."

Karena glared "Kouga since I first thought she was dead have you seen me at all?" she asked, "Why would I now be coming to you and telling you this if I was lying dog boy?" she asked also.

Kouga looked up with a little hope in his eyes, before darting out of the cave and followed Karena's scent so that it would take him to Kit.

Karena smiled. 'Thank you asshole.' she thought as she ran after him catching up in mere seconds.

Kouga made it to the den but didn't see it and stepped in the entrance, startling Kit and made the protective new mother rip his foot apart.

"Whoa Kit relax It's only me and Dog boy." Karena said as she got Koga away quickly.

Kit growled from within the den her eyes glowing red in the dark.

"Kit, chill out ok remember my promise." Karena said as she glared at Koga "Now what was that about calling me a liar?" she asked slightly annoyed, Karena was never found of lying so she was not to happy with Koga.

Kouga limped over to the den. "Kit...?" he whispered but only getting a low growl for a reply.

Karena grabbed Koga and pulled him back "Give her a bit, you did startle her so she needs to calm down, come on I'll help ya with your foot." she said reasoning Kit's behavior.

Once Kouga back away Kit went back down into the den to attend to her hungry pups.

Karena walked around the edge and found herbs that she needed then went back to Kouga as they sat down "Now do you still think I was lying about her?" she asked as she worked.

Kouga shook his head staring at the entrance to the den. "So she has pups too then?" he asked not letting his eyes go astray.

"Yep, two boys and one girl like I said." Karena said as she tore off a part of her sleeve

Kouga smiled lightly. "Do they look like her...?"

Karena smiled also "The little girl takes after you, one little boy takes after Kit and the other little boy looks like both of you." she said.

Kouga stood up and walked to go inside the den, but when he got to the entrance Kit punched him in the face.


	23. Chapter 23

Karena flinched but smirked. "Didn't I warn you to give her a while?" she asked 'Well Kit just hit him for me but I still have to hit him for that comment about me and ice prince.' she thought, but when she thought of Sesshomaru she looked down glaring but blushing.

Kouga pushed Kit back into the den and followed after her, growling along with her.

Karena paled 'Oh shit this won't end well for the pups or those two.' she thought as she went after them.

Once she got down all Karena could see was dust and all she could hear was Kit and Kouga's grows but in the background she could faintly make out the sound of crying pups.

Karena some how managed to get around the fight and get to the pups as she picked them up and got them out of harms way. 'I promised if the pups got hurt I would kill but I did not mean their mother when I said it!' she thought.

Kit noticed that somebody was moving her pups so she turned around and sunk her claws into Karena.

Karena only flinched as she started to bleed. "Have you come to your senses?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Kouga tore Kit away from Karena and pinned her to the ground still growling.

Karena fell to her knee as she held the pups Kit had gotten her where she had been attacked a day before she had hit Sesshomaru.

Kouga tore Kit's clothes off despite her protest and that's when Karena relieved the reason for this fight. They hadn't mated in months so Kouga had to remark her and get her to summit.

Karena got up and out just in time, she did not need to be around that nor did the pups. Karena was feeling weak but she kept on. 'I just need to hold on long enough for them to get done if it does end well.' she thought.

Kit cried in pain from inside the den followed by Kouga's howl of victory, before all went quiet.

"Are you ok Kit?" Karena called out hoping she could put the pups back safely before she lost consciousness.

After a couple minutes Kouga appeared from the den blood lightly splattered across his face. He gave Karena a glance before running off into the woods.

Karena did not like that at all so she ran into the den. 'Oh Kami-Sama please no!' she thought in panic.

Kit lay nude on the floor of the den blood gushing from a bit mark on her shoulder, her torn clothes discarded of to the side.

Karena quickly went and set the pups down away from their mother and went to Kit's side tearing off her other sleeve and placed it on her shoulder to stop the bleeding, she knew that normally mating marks bleed but never this bad or this much.

Kit whimper at the presser being put on her shoulder. "P-pups..." she whispered.

"Shhh, Kit, they are ok, they are right here and so am I." she whispered with a sad look. 'Screw it I am making me a fur coat after this!' she thought pissed at Koga.

Kit sat up as the wound started to heal. "Mate...?" she said getting dizzy.

"Kouga just left young one." Karena said softly with a worried look.

Kit nodded and slowly limped over to pups and sniffed each one carefully to make sure they were all okay.

Once done she smiled and said "I hate not being the alpha… but Kouga is stronger then he looks and I cave to my urges quicker than he does." She chuckled and laid down next to the now sleeping pups.

"Yeah, but I will hit him upside the head for two reasons though when I see him again, one is for leaving you like this." Karena said as she sat at the other side while looking at her arm with a bored expression.

Kit looked at her pups, laughing as they woke up; crawling over to nurse and the girl took one while the boys fought over the other. "Those two remind me of me and Kishna." she said sighing.

Karena only laughed softly as she held her arm against her stomach while closing her eyes smiling. "Oh, Kit, can you remind me something to do later incase I forget?" she asked with a troubled look her eyes, remaining closed.

Kit yawned widely but nodded weakly.

"If I forget remind me to slap the ice prince hard for stealing a kiss from me when he had no right o touch me." Karena said as she finally opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

"Ok but Rena…" Kit said shivering "I'm cold."

Karena smiled at her sister. "Hang on ok? I think there was a blanket some where close by." she said as she stood up and looked around her arm still stinging a little bit.

Kit curled around the three newborns. "K..." she said before falling asleep.

Karena looked out side and spotted what she was looking for, so she grabbed it and then went back in placing it over Kit. She then went and sat back down on the opposite side, holding her arm and staring at the ceiling again.

Kouga came down the entrance of the den and scooped Kit and the pups up. When Karena started to get up and growled at him, but he just growled back, showing all his teeth, making her hesitate. Kouga took the chance to go out of the den.

Karena glared but sighed. 'I need to get back to Rin and Shippo.' she thought, as she also left still holding her arm. 'Please Kami don't let them question me about any of this.' she added.

Kit snuggled into the familiar scent of her mate and the pups sniffed Kouga and immediately taking the male's scent as their father's.

Karena walked silently her mind reeling. 'Why did he do that? Why did he kiss me like that? Why does Sesshomaru have to toy with my heart like this?' she thought completely forgetting that Sesshomaru could hear her thoughts. She sighed again as she could hear Kagome and Inuyasha arguing so she knew she was close.

When Kouga walked into the pack's den all the wolf demons jaws dropped at the sight of Kit and the pups. Kouga ignored them and set his small family on his bed, licked Kit's cheek, and laid down protectively next to her.

"Okaa-san," Rin cried out as she ran and hugged Karena when she came into view of the others, Shippo following closely behind.

"Hey you two," Karena said with a soft smile as she looked down at them, then looked up at the others all except Sesshomaru.

Kit woke up a bit later to see Kouga sleeping next to her. She jumped and quickly sniffed for the pups, to see if they where safe, only to see that the whole pack of wolf demons where staring at her lustfully. One glance down and she noticed that she was completely naked and in her rush she had torn the blanket to shreds.

"Karena what happened to your arm!" Inuyasha spoke as he rushed to his older sister's side.

"Nothing Yashy, I promise." she lied as she went and sat down by a tree she gave a quick glance and saw Sesshomaru staring at her but she quickly looked away as Kagome came up to see her. 'Kit, please bring your ass and your mates ass along with the pups back here soon.' she thought.

The demons dragged Kit away from Kouga and started taking off their clothes. Kit squirmed as she tried to get away without hurting them, but as one spread her legs and got between them she slashed her hand at his throat, cutting his head clean off. The blood splattered over her body and the smell started to cloud her mind with thought of how good it would taste.

'Pups? You mean my little sister had pups by that wolf?' Karena heard Sesshomaru's voice in her head which caused her to pale slightly but she looked at him with a glare.

'Yes pups and if you go after them don't think I won't hesitate to kill you to protect all of them.' she thought back.

Kit's eyes started to go red at the thought of being able to taste blood. Her mind extremely cloud now she leaned down and licked a small droplet of blood of her stomach.

"Guys I'm sorry about this but I must leave again, I'll be back soon though don't worry." Karena said as Kagome finished wrapping up her arm.

"Rin you and Jaken are to stay here, I am going with this idiot to make sure nothing happens to her again." Sesshomaru said as he stood up along with Karena and then both left with out a word.

Kit felt her fangs grow past her bottom lip and felt a sickening snap of her spine as it reshaped and grew. Her hair disappeared and fur covered her body as her tail split into nine. Her body grew large as it took the fox and dog hybrid form, scaring the wolf demon so bad that a couple of them peed in their furs.

"What do you want Ice Prince!" Karena growled as they ran to Kouga's cave.

"I'm only coming along to watch you screw up, dear Karena." Sesshomaru replied as he kept up with her with no effort. Karena only glared at him but didn't say anything back.

Kit was now fully transformed and darted out of the cave, her desire for blood driving her to kill anything that was unluckily enough to cross her path.

Karena's eyes widened as she caught a scent she didn't like. "Damn it now I have to deal with her like that again!" she said out loud.

"I wonder who started it this time." Sesshomaru said sounding highly amused.

A scream from a human woman rang through out the forest followed by a fierce growl, before all went quite.

Karena growled as she went in the direction the noise came form Sesshomaru following close and still smirking at this whole ordeal.

Karena and Sesshomaru where met with a gruesome sight of a dismembered body and blood splattered clothes, but the cause of this death was nowhere in sight.

Karena's eyes narrowed the smell sickening her. "KIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT!" she yelled out pissed to no recognition. Sesshomaru stayed quite though as he looked around proud of how his little sister did her killing.

Even with Karena's yelling the only thing heard was the wind blowing through the trees. They stood looking about them, Karena looking for Kit and the male dog demon admiring Kit's handy work.

Karena growled as she continued to look around. "Ice Prince, stop admiring this cold blooded slaughter and help me find her." she said annoyed.

"And I should because?" he replied back.

Karena was about to answer before she was scooped up and into the mouth of her sister's true from.

Karena let out a yelp of surprise before she growled out glaring at her sister "Let me go and stop this!" she shouted as she started to struggle.

Kit bit down a bit.

Karena let out a yelp of surprise before she growled out. "Let me go and stop this!" she shouted as she started to struggle.

Kit yelped in pain and dropped Karena. Once on the ground she saw that Kit had a dead scratch on her nose and Sesshomaru had blood on his claws.

Karena looked up at him confused, but then felt like puking as she realized she was covered in drool. 'Oh I am in dire need of a bath after this.' she thought as she stood up.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with school, my fucked up love life, and Karena mad at me AGAIN for reason unknown it hasn't been on my mind to update… anyway like I said Rena is mad at me so the story might not continue much longer, I only have two chapters worth of story left…)**

Kit growled and picked her older brother in her mouth and swallowed. Karena could see the lump go down her little sister's throat and watched her lick her lips afterwards.

Karena's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled out scared, this was not going to end well for Kit and she knew but she couldn't bring her self to slice her sister open. 'Oh Kami help me.' she thought.

Kit looked down at her but didn't think that she would be worth eating so she started walking to a river to wash down the big thing off fur her meal had been wearing.

Karena chased after her as tears fell. "Please puke him back up please, sis I don't want to kill you, but I don't want to lose the guy I love either." Karena said as she stood in front of Kit.

Kit sat down and starched her ear with her foot, before cocking her head to the side at her sister.

"Kit please." Karena said as tears fell, she stood there pleading with her sister knowing that it was probably pointless but she still wanted to try.

Kit just licked her paw and started cleaning herself.

"Kit I'm Begging you puke him up now!' Karena now tried speaking in Kitsune hoping Kit would understand better. "Please Kit I don't wan to kill you but I don't want to lose my love either please!" she begged again.

Kit blinked confused at her sister and laid down to go to sleep, her nine tails waging slightly.

'There has to be something I can do to make her throw up.' Karena thought as she looked around nervously.

Kit's tails turned back into one signaling that she was changing back, but once she did Sesshomaru would never get out.

Karena started to panic this was not going how she wanted, 'Kami please I know you hate me but please get Sesshomaru out of there.' she thought.

Karena bite Kit's ear to wake her up, knowing that she needed her to be awake if she was ever going to spit her love back up.

Kit yelped and glared at Karena who smiled when she realized Kit hadn't been able to wash down all that fur so she was just hoping she hurled soon mind you she would have to run afterwards and go throw up herself but it was all good.

Kit growled at her sister and her fangs started to shrink. In her head Karena head Sesshomaru's thoughts 'Karena get me the hell out of here.'

'Make her throw up idiot.' she thought back as she glared at Kit, she knew her sister was going to kill her after this was all over.

'Oh Kami the stomach is shrinking! Get me out!' his thoughts sound a bit panicked.

'Alright but don't kill me for this.' she thought back as she ran and kicked Kit hard in the stomach pretty sure she had gotten Sesshomaru also.

'Ouch I kinda needed those nuts!' he thought as Kit started to gag.

Karena tried so hard to resist the urge to laugh as she prayed what she did worked. 'Hey it was either your life or your nuts Pal.' she thought back with a smirk.

He groaned and thought 'I choose my nuts.'

Karena rolled her eyes. 'Jackass.' she thought as she got into a fighting stance again.

Kit continued to gag until the male demon came out holding his nuts.

Karena had to cover her mouth as she tried not to laugh at him, Mr. Ice prince in pain now there is something that Inuyasha and Kouga would loved to see and she knew that for a fact.

Kit finished the transformation into her normal form and passed out of the ground, all her energy stores spent.

Karena sighed as she walked over to Kit and made sure she was alright, satisfied with that she then went and kneeled next to Sesshomaru with an emotionless expression. "So Ice prince was it fun?" she asked with a sadistic smirk.

Kouga ran in on the scene and saw Kit laying nude in the middle of the newly made clearing. "Is she ok?" he asked running over to her and checking over her. A pouch was cradled against his chest, holding the 3 newborn pups.

"Yeah, I did have to kick her in the stomach while she was in her demon form since she swallowed ice prince. Sorry but I couldn't let her swallow her eldest sibling." Karena sighed as she stood up straight and looked at Kouga with a blank look.

"Well at least she didn't die this time." Kouga said picking his mate up carefully. "What happened to her nose?" he asked stroking the scratch marks lightly.

Karena thought and sighed. "Sorry again, I think that was from me when she had me somewhat in her mouth or Ice prince when she had me completely in her mouth." she answered.

He nodded and headed back to the group. "I'm not keeping her with my pack anymore. This happened because she killed one of them that was trying to mate with her or so my pack says, I was still asleep." He licked Kit's nose and held her close. 'I'll protect you.' he thought not looking back to see if the other two followed.

"If you think I will be thanking a pathetic crossbreed such as yourself, and then you are sadly mistaken." he answered with a cold stare.

"You know ice prince; I could have left you especially the stunt you pulled." Karena said as she slapped him across the face, leaving three scratch marks on him again before taking off away from him.

Karena returned to the others and was glomped by Rin and Shippo. "Hey little ones." she said as she picked up Rim and walked over to Kouga. "How are Kit and the pups?" she asked.

Kouga looked up from Kit and at Karena. "Kit's just tried but the pups need to eat." he said sighing. "It wouldn't do any good to wake her up right now.

Karena gave him a sympatric look. "I'm sorry to hear that, why wouldn't it?" she asked as Rin cuddled up to her along with Shippo which caused her to smile.

"She is completely exhausted." he said before blushing. "You know... a sibling could produce the milk the pups need, one of a mix of a fox and a wolf."

Karena blushed herself as Rin and Shippo looked confused. "Okaa-san, what does he mean?" Shippo and Rin had asked.

Kouga stood up and handed Karena the pups. "Please," he asked smiling awkwardly.

Karena sighed but glared. "You owe me for this big time wolfy boy." she stated as Rin and Shippo got up. "Why don't you two go play with aunt Kagome or uncle Inuyasha." she said as both nodded and took off.

"Thank you," Kouga said relieved and sat back down to watch his mate, his tail wagging happily.

Karena sighed again as she undid the clasps on her top. "Don't mention Kouga." she said as she opened her top completely before holding two of the pups so they could nurse.

The sightless pups searched around until they found her nipples before starting to suckle.

Karena grimaced. She didn't know what to do. "Now, now little ones, its ok." she spoke gently trying to calm down all three off them, wishing Kit wasn't exhausted and that this had not happened at all.

They all started to cry harder and Kouga walked over to them. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Karena groaned. "The boys started crying when the girl started, I have no clue why." she answered honestly, her head already starting to hurt.

Kouga took the girl and started rocking her "Just feed those to and I'll keep her quiet until it's their turn." Kouga said as the girl started to calm down.

"Thank you Kouga." she said as she calmed the boys down and got them to continue to nurse.

All of a sudden Kit bolted up and glomped Kouga. She started to lick his face and babbled on in inu.

Karena laughed, "Kit, get off of him, he has no idea what you are saying." she said.

Kit turned to her and glomped her, "I missed you," she said in kitsune.

"Kit, hun, I'm feeding your pups. Careful please. I've missed you also." she answered.

Kit looked down at her pups to see the black hair boy clinging to her. She smiled and picked all three of them up and hugged them close. "My little babies," she said in kitsune.

Karena smiled as she fixed her cloths. 'Good, maybe I can finally relax now.' she thought before both Rin and Shippo came running back to her and glomped her. "Okaa-san!" they both said as Karena grabbed them and pulled them in front of her. "Funny you two." she said as she hugged them.

Kit carried her pups away from the two young children, afraid they would get hurt. 'Now then...' she thought going to the edge of the clearing and taking off her top so the pups could feed.

Karena smiled as she stood up and threw Rin up in the air, Shippo ran up to her shoulder right after Karena caught the giggling girl. Karena looked over to Sesshomaru to see him smirking. 'What was that about relaxing?' she heard in her head which caused her to roll her eyes.

"I knew you had something to do with it." she said before Rin caught her attention again.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at the sky, "I need to get back to my castle," he said turning to Jarkin. "Get Ah-Un."

Karena rolled her eyes once more before looking back to Rin and Shippo. "I guess you have to go." she said to Rin who hugged her. "I want you all to come with." Rin said which had Karena sigh.

"Sounds like a plan, they are a third my lands too," Kit said walking up with the pups hanging from her clothes.

Karena glared at Kit somewhat, but sighed. "Please Okaa-san?" Rin begged.

Kit grabbed the girl as she lost her grip and fell. "Onee-chan, you know you want more time with me." she said snuggling her little girl.

Karena looked at Kit with her mouth agape. "Low blow." she mumbled in fox before sighing and nodding. "Alright, alright, I'll come along." she agreed. Rin smiled and hugged her tight as Karena stood up.

"Yay, not so little puppy, carry me," she said giving the pups to Kouga before jumping on Sesshomaru's back.

Karena mentally snickered as she heard Sesshomaru mentally growl. 'Shut it.' he growled at her.

'Bite me.' she said back as Shippo climbed up to her shoulder.

He quickly shut up but his eyes did linger on her neck where his mating mark would go.

Karena noticed him staring, but wasn't sure at what. So she glared at him. 'Keep staring and see how you wake up the next day.' she thought.


End file.
